I Was Dead, Funny How Life Works Isn't It?
by Darksouls18
Summary: "You dont know me, but I'm your sister. I was hoping we could meet. We have the same father. I didn't know about you two till last night. Dad says Kade passed away. I want to meet you. I need to meet you. Give me a call, if you want." I wonder if shes was still alive. I knew without a doubt Lilith would try to kill her. Either way, it was time to find my sister and get some answers
1. You Should Be Dead

I was choking on somethig rough and foul as it crumbled down my throat and I tried to cough. Dirt and mud. I held my breath and shut my eyes tightly. I began to panic, realizing I couldn't move I began to try and force my way up. I couldn't be sure if I was going the right way until the ground moved more easily. I struggled, as my chest began to hurt with the need to breathe. My hands moved faster, fear settling in around me as the idea of suffocating seemed more and more likely.

My hand broke free and I made the mistake of letting out a relieved breath. I coughed hard and pushed my body forward. I gasped, chest heaving as the cold air filled my lungs stinging them painfully. I looked around, pushing off the ground and pulling my body from the grave. It was pitch dark out and I took in my surroundings. A light layer of frost covered the forest floor. Thick brush surrounded me, tall trees stretching on every side of me. I looked up, unable to contain the smile having seen the stars in such a long time. It was crystal clear, and the moon stood over me, whole and glowing.

Where was I? I couldn't be sure. I vaguely remembered the fight at the factory, the fight that broke out as my brother and his friends attacked us from all sides. Finding the abandoned cabin and killing everyone in a bloodthirsty rage. I had been shot, I realized. I lifted my shirt, seeing not a single scar from the years before. The sounds of a car passed by and I followed the sound.

After stumbling through the woods I found a road leading into the city. It took me an hour to walk back to town. I couldn't take a bus, because I had no money. Nothing was open, and I didn't take long for me to realize how long I'd been in the ground. Years. There were buildings that hadn't been there since the last time I'd been in the city. Not to mention it was far larger, and it seemed busier somehow. It took me another two hours to find my way to my old house. Thankfully it was more or less vacant. I leaned against a tree, watching and wondering what happened to my family.

The last I'd been alive, there had been a war waging between the different species. I had owned this state. As the night grew later and the street darkened even more as the humans turned out their lights I moved across the street and into the back yard.

"Holy," I stared wide eyed hoping I was imagining it. I blinked, moving forward and hesitated. The house was destroyed in the back, burnt to ash. Everything was charred and the top right half of the house had collapsed. I was careful as I moved into the house, knowing it could crumble around me at any moment.

I opened the door to the basement, thankful that the entrance was on the left. The door fell off. "Ah," I said grimacing as it toppled to the ground. I took a step, and waited. Putting pressure on the step I bounced a little, making sure it didn't fall apart. "okay," I said quietly and took another careful step.

"Fuck," I swore as my gut twisted and wood caved in beneath me. Wood tumbled around me and a piece got me in the back. I pushed off the ground, eyes wide as a nail almost pierced my eye from a fallen step. I rolled, and then stood back up. I was covered in ash and dust now. It didn't matter.

My bedroom was empty, which didn't surprise me much. It was a bit of a relief, it meant my family must be okay. Or so I hoped. I picked up a crowbar and slammed it against the far side of the wall. Drywall exploded as I continued to pound against it, breaking open the hidden space behind it. Relieved I dropped it and pulled out a duffel bag and knelt on the ground.

A box with several keys, money and a cell phone were locked in the box. The cellphone worked, but it wasn't picking up any kind of service. It couldn't even tell me the actual date. I pulled the clothes from the bag, quickly stripping down and changing.

Having changed into comfortable clothing I pulled the duffel bag over my shoulder and went back upstairs and out the back door. I didn't want to stay in there any longer then necessary

I took a taxi downtown, relieved I didn't have to walk anymore. "What's the date?" I asked the cabbie as we pulled into the parking lot of a storage unit.

"August twelfth miss," I didn't ask him what year, I figured that would come off as a little unusual. I handed him the money and went to search for my storage unit. I was a little surprised to find that the building was still here. I had paid it off for five years, and when I found all of it contents still inside, I knew I couldn't have been in the ground for more then five years. I had a decent time frame, but I figured I had to have been dead for about two years, at least.

My mercedes was still parked inside, and I pulled the tarp off of it. I lifted the trunk up, and pulled the false bottom up. My weapons were still in there, along with any money and fake ID's I'd hidden in it. I didn't have any clothes here, but I hadn't expected to anyways. I went through the messages in all of the phones I had left, mostly finding pointless ones. People asking me where I was, if I was okay, some asking for help, others threatening me. One caught my attention.

_"Mara, you dont know me, but I'm your sister," _she sounded kind of young to me_. "I was hoping we could talk or something. W-we have the same father, and I didn't know about you and Kade till last night. Dad says Kade passed away and I dont know, I feel like I want to meet you. So give me a call, if your, if you want."_

She hung up, not leaving a phone number or even a name. I stared at the date the message had been received. It was two years ago. "Interesting," I muttered.

I went to a coffee shop down the street and picked up something to eat. Since nothing was open I couldn't do much, but then decided to check out one of the local clubs and find out whatever I could on the last few years. Who knows, maybe some of my old friends were still alive. Though to be honest the last time I'd seen any of them they'd all tried to kill me.

The club looked exactly the same as I had last seen it. Hidden and off to the side of a string of bars and other sketchy clubs. People stared, but I had expected that. Everyone had probably figured out what happened to me. The bouncer just stared at me, "can I help you?" I asked not liking the weird look he was giving me. He stepped aside, and I entered the club.

I got more stares as I went to order my drink. The music was loud, and I felt my heart pound to the rhythm. "You should be dead," a voice said coldly. I turned, seeing Jackson. He had been trying to take me out for years, I wonder if anyone even knew what really had happened to me.

"Should I now?" I retorted, raising one eyebrow in an unimpressed way. He narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward.

"As I recall, you were dead. We know you were, it wasn't too hard to find out when no one knew what happened to you," he said displeased.

"Demons lie," was all I said.

"Why are you here Mara?"

"Because I can be," I said curtly, unperturbed with his tone. "I want some information."

He gave me a calculating look, as if he could get all of the answers he wanted by giving me the stink eye. Jackson was like a spider, not a problem, unless you leave them alone and let them slip beneath the cracks. "What kind?" he asked, finally relenting when he realized I wouldn't leave until I got it.

"Lets talk somewhere private, shall we?"

We were seated in a backroom, kicking out everyone else in there. It was hot, and reeked of pot. Smoke filled the air and I couldn't help but feel disgusted. "Didn't know you would start entertaining humans."

"Didn't know you were going to stroll out of hell a few decades early."

"Dont be rude," I said amused, "what have I missed?"

"Since you've died," I nodded once, finishing off my drink.

We'd lost the war, demons ran the show now, and we took orders from someone called Lilith. I wasn't happy when he told me that. My friends had gone into hiding when the war ended and Lilith took over, the ones who had still been alive at the time. He told me about LIlith's plan to let Lucifer out of hell and destroy the planet. It wasn't information many people had, but seeing as he controlled several cities he had a lot of the big league info. Nate and Adam were still alive, everyone else had died off.

"What happened to the house, the fire I mean," I said and he shifted uncomfortably.

"When Lilith realized you held so much control she was worried your family might've been involved your rule. She killed them," he said simply. "The fire was set up to look like an accident and cover up how they had actually died."

"When is she planning on opening the door?" I asked, deciding not to bother asking more questions about the fire. I couldn't stand the thought of my family burning, despite how little I cared for them.

"In a few months, you know she'll try and do it as soon as possible once she hears your back, you already know she'll hunt you."

"You say it like I'm not used to homicidal nutjobs trying to kill me."

"Your a homicidal nutjob," he pointed out.

"Exactly. Do you know where I can find her?" he shook his head. He told me whatever he thought was important and by the time I finally left the club it was dawn. As I walked down the street, the sun peeking over the horizon, I couldn't help but think back to the phone message I'd been left. My curiousity had been sparked. I wondered if Lilith of someone else had taken her out. I wouldn't think so, considering no one found the false wall I'd installed. The only way anyone would know about her, is if she had gone looking for me. But over the phone she had made it sound like if I didn't look for her, she wouldn't look for me. Maybe she was scared.

Either way, it was time to find my sister.


	2. These People are Freaking Weird

I went shopping next, buying clothes, a new laptop, a new car and an up to date cellphone. The current style seemed to have changed quite a bit, that or i was just used to being around people more like myself. We didn't do a whole lot of shopping, we had other things to do.

It didn't take long to find out where Charlie lived. Some crap town in the middle of nowhere. Rain seemed to be a daily thing too. How morbid, i thought, scanning the pictures of a tourism website. Charlie was cheif of police, he stood in front of the precint, his deputy and everyone else surrounding him. He looked average, normal. I already didn't like thim.

I then looked up any birth records i could related to him, find out how much truth came from that phone call. Kade and i were twins, everyone who knew me, knew Kade, and vice versa. Though i got the feeling Kade didn't exactly advertise that, he must've been happy to see me go considering he put a bullet in my chest.

Charlie was our biological father. My mother had never written a name for my father on the birth certificate for either of us, mainly because we were born out of her infidelity. Only i had known about this, and it was true Kade had died several years before i had, so i never had the opportunity to tell him. At least i'd thought he had been dead, why is that whenever someone dies, they dont seem to _stay_ dead?

I paused, thinking back to seeing my brother stroll into our warehouse. Though he had the same sinister demonic eyes, he inhabited his own body. That in itself raised a few questions. Was my brother possessed or had he somehow managed to become a demon? And why the hell did he have pale blue eyes. Like any other demon, the taint was the entirety of his eyes, but where did the blue come from.

Which made me wonder if he had ever learnt about our sister. You could a learn quite a bit in hell. They taunt you and torture you with it. Every secret you've ever had is turned against you. When Kade had appeared at a place only my friends and i had known about, he threw everything he had at me to hurt me. Or at least piss me off, killing my family did that in itself.

You'd learn things, dark things, things only demons knew. Every year you spend there, the more you learn, the more you stop being good. You become skilled in the art of deception and torture. You become cruel, so twisted that even hurting your loved ones is enjoyable. Which is exactly how my brother had come back. That thought brought up another question, how had he gotten _out_ of hell? How in the hell had i?

Charlie lived in Washington, which would only be a few hours by plane. I wasn't sure if i wanted to take a plane, but i figrued it was safest that way rather then on the road. I would have to stop multiple times and i couldn't risk anyone knowing where i was going until i got there first.

Once i wrote down Charlie's address i looked up the school records and cross refrenced that with his name and anyone born after me. Isabella Swan, daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan. Renee lived in phoenix and has since she and Isabella moved there after being born. Charlie remained in Forks. Isabella had moved in with Charlie a few years ago, when Renee and Phil got remarried. He was a minor league baseball player. Charlie never remarried, which didn't surprise me, he probably kept focus on his career once Renee had left with the baby.

I had to charm the car, seeing as it went through customs security and everything was searched. I got a first class ticket and continued looking up the recent news. I felt so behind, i had been dead four years and six months. I should've been twenty two by now. Yet i was stuck in the body of a sixteen year old, not exactly an upside if im about to go to war with the big bad.

Hell's time flows differently. A month is ten years down there. Your tortured and even if you die, your brought back instantly. Like magic. It was called hell for a reason, after all. The flight was painfully boring and i spent most of it drinking and listening to music.

When we landed it was going on two in the afternoon. I hadn't been entirely sure what my plan was. I didn't really have one, i hadn't thought it through. Surely she would know i had died as well. What would i tell her? Did i even want to deal with Charlie right now? They would both have questions i wasn't sure i could answer. Then again no one had found my body, well somebody had. I wonder who buried me. Wow, i really hadn't thought this through very well.

I decided to go anyways. At least to check out the house and the town. See what kind of life she had. I wondered how badly she'd take it if i came crashing down into it, she'd lose everything. You can't afford trivial and unprotectable things like human relationships when your part of a war. It never ends well.

They had a relatively small house, my guess was three bedrooms. It was quite old too, so i figured Charlie either never bought a new one, or he had to have gotten it around the time Renee left. It was white and judging by the looks of it, Charlie was home. I didn't stick around too long, someone would point out my car right away. It an expensive car, and it had just come out as well. I drove towards the high school, and got out of the car. Checking the time, i figured school would be out soon. I crossed the parking lot, and up the steps. It wasn't much of a school. Kind of confusing too.

Some students were leaving buildings, early dismissal i suppose. It wasn't one building so much as a bunch clustered together. I debated whether or not to enroll. I could also use a glamour to cover up who i really was. At least that would give me time to determine whether or not i wanted to get to know her, involve her, if she'd have any potential. At least enough, enough potential to aid me, and survive the whole ordeal.

When i made the decision i left quickly. i didn't want anyone to see me, it might effect me later. If Isabella saw me show up with this car, and then the same car again with someone else, she might get suspicious. In hindsight, the car itself was suspicious.

I booked a motel room, and then got to work making my glamour. It wasn't my usual glamour, i mostly just spelled a necklace i wore. Spells without something to attach itself too gets shaky and eventually falls aparts. At least this way as long as i had it on i would always look this way. I wasn't sure what to do after that so i went for a run.

The next morning i went to the school. I was late for the first class but i dont really intend to be in school since i am supposed to be twenty two afterall. "Can i help you?" a lady asked the moment i entered the administrative office. She had such an open curiosity i knew i was about to become the town gossip. Fantastic.

"Yeah, i called yesterday to enroll?" she nearly leapt out of her seat.

"I believe i have your schedule somewhere around here. Where are you from dear?"

I didn't want to tell her. The truth could get me busted, a lie would just as well. "Here and there," i said evenly.

"Must be difficult always moving around," she said faking sympathy. I didn't like her very much. In fact, i didn't like small town people at all.

"Not really," i said and she just gave me a bright smile. She was kind of scaring me.

She handed me two slips of paper, "have all your teachers sign the blank one and hand it in at the end of the day."

"Why?" i asked frowning.

"It's policy, to make sure you find all your classes alright," she said smiling again. She was definitely creepy.

"Sure," i said and left, note to self, avoid the office.

I found my way to the last period before lunch and knocked on the door. Everyone stared. "Can i help you?" the teacher asked, clearly not pleased with the interruption.

"Yeah, you can talk to me without being snide," i said irritated.

"Take your seat or get out," he said harshly. I rolled my eyes and took a seat. Everyone was staring at me, and to be honest i wasnt enjoying the attention. I suppose i should've been used to it, even in hell i was never over looked or underestimated.

"I'm Mike," some kid said, catching up with me.

"Cool," i said unimpressed.

"Your Hailey right?"

"No," i said smirking a little. Why not screw with him a little.

"Why does everyone think your name is Hailey then?" he seemed perplexed and had the weirdest look on his face.

"Who knows," i said evenly.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" he asked giving me a smile that would probably win over any other human.

"Sure, what the hell," i said and his eyes lit up as if it were christmas. Was it just me or did these Normal's seem strange? I hoped everyone wasn't like this.

I didn't bother with food, though i did get a bottle of water. Mike kept asking me questions and i flat out kept changing the subject. Turns out he took me to the table Isabella was seated at, along with two Other's. It made me a little hesitant. I couldn't tell what they were, i guess i was a little rusty after being in hell or over four years. They had golden eyes, which kind of struck me as odd. I'd never seen an Other with eyes like that. They might be a new breed, or rather an old breed just now being discovered.

"So Hailey, where are you from?" one of the Others asked, they'd all introduced themselves, but i hadn't really paid attention. I think her name was Alice.

"All over the place," i said vaguely. Her and the Other across from her shared a look.

"Who do you live with?" Isabella asked, staring at me. She'd been giving me the same look since i'd sat down. At first i thought she'd figured me out. I was impressed with her already, she practically radiated Other. She really was part of the family.

"No one, i just moved into the area, i haven't even picked out a house," i said carefully.

"Where's your family?" Mike asked.

"Dead," i said shrugging. Everyone stared at me. "What?"

"Dead, how?" Isabella asked and i raised my eyebrows.

"They died in a fire, i was away at the time," i left out the part about my brother.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you must've been young at the time," Isabella said honestly.

"No, i was," i bit down on my tongue, i had almost said i was dead at the time. That would've raised a few questions. "It was a few years ago."

"That must've been awful," Edward i think his name was, said with fake feeling. This people were giving me a headache. I suddenly wondered if they had psychic abilities. That would explain the poking feeling i kept getting

"I guess," i said shrugging. "My family was never close."

"Did you have brothers and sisters?" Bella asked suddenly. She'd mentioned earlier that she didn't like being called Isabella. I'd decided before i even sat down, just looking at her, just feeling her energy, she was ready for my world. I decided to give her what she wanted. Confirmation.

"I had a twin brother, he'd died when we were twelve, his name was Kade. we have a younger half sister, but we'd never met her before," i said shrugging. I was waiting for her to catch on and it didn't take long either. Bella just stared at me.

"I have to go," she said suddenly. Everyone watched as the two others followed her and they all disappeared out the door. I had a feeling she wouldn't tell them about me, but i couldn't be totally sure. I finished off the day without too much questions. When i got home i decided to go for a run. The run was like any other, until i got home and someone was sitting on the bench outside my door.


	3. Which Side of the Chessboard are You On?

When i got back to the motel an old red truck was parked next to my mercedes. It was kind of an eye sore in comparison to my sleek black car. I slowed, suspicion settling in my gut. No one in my world drives trucks like that, guaranteed it was loud too, an older model. Everyone i knew hated loud cars, it made us conspicuous. But a truck like that would make whoever owned it look harmless. So that i let my guard down thinking they were a Normal, strolled in and BAM! i'm dead. They also wouldn't park so obviously in front of my room, clearly they wanted my attention.

Taking my headphones out and walked up the steps quietly. "Little cold to be dressed like that," a familiar voice said, quietly. There were no light outside the motel or even in the parking lot. That and i didn't have any lights on in my room, but the voice was a giveaway. Bella was sitting on the bench outside my room and she looked like she was on a mission, a determinated look in her eyes.

I looked down at my clothes and shrugged. I was wearing black spandex short shorts and a short light blue training bra. I didn't get too cold all that much, we'd mastered our bodily functions, like temperature control. i pulled the elastic from my hair, my hair falling passed my shoulders. I unlocked the door, moving aside for her to enter. "I was wondering when i'd see you," i said locking the door behind her after glancing around the area, an overly alert habit i've had almost my entire life.

The curtains were still closed, and i turned to gaze at her. Her resolve faltered a little, as she gave me the same stare down, we all had that deep soulful, mind reading look. Family trait maybe? That look you get when you first meet someone, sizing them up, reading them like a book, taking in body language. Everyone does it, but most people dont notice or figure out what their actually seeing. She spoke first.

"The Cullen's think your dangerous, the fact that you have a fake alias might have something to do with that," she said looking around.

"Is that so?" i asked coolly, and she frowned at my uncaring tone.

She lifted a gun that was protruding from under a pillow. I took it from her quickly, before she blow the both of us to bits.

"Best not to play with toys you dont know how to use," i said setting it down on the counter. I opened the mini fridge, taking out a bottle of dasani. "There right to be afraid of me. I'm a dangerous person."

"Your name isn't Hailey, It's Mara Petrelli," a statement more of a question, at least she wasn't unsure. I needed her to be confident in her own knowledge, to know what she was capable of without my needing to tall her.

i tossed my ipod onto the dresser as she continued talking when she realized i wasn't going to respond. "I thought you were dead. No one could find you."

"I was dead," i said evenly, bemused with her confusion. I turned on the air conditioner, it hit my skin instantly, cooling me and causing goose bumps at the sudden change. My confirmation got no feed back, just an awkward silence.

"Give me a minute," giving her a chance to let that register i went in the bathroom to change.

She was sitting when i got out, a weary look in her eyes. "If your dead, how come your here now?"

"I am dead, your imagining me, you've finally lost it," she snorted slightly, rolling her eyes at me. "I dont know," said honestly now, getting uncomfortable. I had no answers on what's happened recently.

"How did you die then, when did you die?" I eyed her for a moment, unsure of what to tell her.

"I was murdered, shot, bled out. I was dead for almost five years, hence the non-existant age factor," she nodded, accepting my answer for the truth. Maybe she knew i wouldn't lie to her. Either way i needed to know she'd be strong enough to survive this whole thing. But i also didn't think she could handle everything, but i was willing to gloss over the messier details for now to paint a picture.

"Your taking this extremely well," i said slowly, "is it safe to assume you know about the things that go bump in the night?"

"Yeah," she said smiling a little, "who killed you?"

"Some stranger, attacked me and a few friends," it wasn't totally a lie. When Kade showed up, he was a stranger, not at all the brother i used to know.

"How can you be resurrected, you body would've decomposed," she said eyes narrowing now.

"Good question, a question i dont exactly have the answer too, but a valid one nonetheless."

"You talk weird," she said suddenly, and blushed.

I chuckled, "i'm aware."

"Were you in heaven?" i burst out laughing, and she blushed more.

"No, i was not in heaven," her eyes went wide, knowing that it was either or.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do people come back from the dead a lot?"

"Not unless their a zombie," i said, minding drifting to the Winchester boys,. Those two idiots have died countless times, and always seemed to pop out of hell ready to kill us all.

"I thought Kade was dead, he's alive then, i know people who their deaths a lot," she asked, a little excited. I frowned.

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" she stammered an apology and i grinned, "i was joking." She glared, "Yes, i believe Kade is still very much alive. He died too, but he's not exactly the same. Hell kind of made him a little scarier."

"Can we see him?"

"No chance in hell am i taking you anywhere near him, the boy is nuts," i said in disbelief. "He'll kill you on spot just for being family."

"What? Why?" she asked puzzled.

"Will he come after us, if you've found me, will he?" she asked quietly.

"When he finds out i've recruited you, that am up and walking about again, yes," i said honestly. She didn't seem perturbed with this information and only stared at me.

"Recruited me?" she repeated uneasily, the term seeming unfamiliar on her lips.

"I'm a threat to him, and it wont take long for everyone to know were together either."

"But were family, why would he hurt us?"

"When i was killed, i was leading a rebellion against demons, being led my Lilith, the first demon ever created. They wanted to start the apocalypse, and Kade was on their side, i wasn't. He knew what i was capable of, even without my team. But he also knew my weakness', and he used them against me every chance he got."

"Demons?" she asked in horror. I nodded, "demons from hell?" Another nod. "I dont believe you."

I stared at her surprised, "your joking right? You dont think demons are real and yet you accepted the fact that i just crawled out of hell, what do you _is in _hell Bella?"

She blushed again, this girl was way too shy for my liking. I was beginning to wonder if she was even ready for this. Way to second guess too late, i thought sighing.

"I owned several states, and i held a lot of respect in my world. When i was killed, we lost the war soon after. Lilith has set out to complete her mission even more quickly now that everyone knows i've been brought back. Like i said, it won't be long before they found out your my sister, and in turn, many creatures would be sent to destroy you, me and the entire town."

She looked down now, staring at open space blankly. "Why didn't you just tell me all that from the start?"

"I needed to be sure you would be capable of the training, if you weren't, i'd have to go about things differently," i said sincerely. She looked confused again. I felt like i was being interrogated, minus the handcuffs and steal bars. This is going to be a long night.

"Training?" she repeated.

"We share a bloodline Bella, one that gives us the ability to tap into powers that much of the supernatural world doesn't possess. That's why people come after me, because i can stop Lilith, but i'll need your help. I'll be honest, i could care less if Lucifer rises. What i do care about is the world i just so happen to live in. It falls apart and everything i know and have come to love and enjoy ceases to exist. I like this world," i said evenly.

"Are you evil?" she asked staring at me curiously. I nodded once and she looked at the window and back. "You said you wanted my help, why?"

"Because i want to show you my world, and in turn, you'll be capable of protecting yourself with the training i offer you. You dont have to be evil to learn what i teach you, you can be good as well. Magic isn't good or evil, the person controlling it chooses."

She was quiet and i handed her a bottle of whisky, she took a long drink and then grimaced at the taste. "Your going to start another war against her, to stop her?" she asked slowly.

"Yes."

"You want my help?"

"Yes."

"But your evil too, you just dont want Lucifer to take over the world because you like it this way."

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Alright. I'm in."

Bella and i spent almost every night together, and i just didn't bother with school anymore. I didn't think she would figure everything out so quickly. Bella explained to me what the Cullen's were, and about the La Push pack. Even the Volturi, which i knew on a personal level and told her not to worry about them. She told me about everyone's abilities, and whether or not they affected her.

Once we went over all of the stuff about her, we set out to find her natural ability. "So generally, natural abilities are in your subconscious. Our family has a habit of harbouring mental abilities. Yours seems to be mental shielding, we'll start by getting a feel for that."

"How exactly do i do that?" she asked as we began walking into the woods.

"Well, i dont want you to accidentally blow up the house or the town, so we'll start in the woods. We'll start by facing off with each other, and i'll throw a sort of energy at you. The energy will kill you mentally. If you dont push back, you'll die," she was staring at me as if it was a joke.

"Your trying to kill me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Pretty much," i said and then broke through a bunch of trees into a clearing. I told her to stand still and moved in front of her. "Visualize it as clearly as you can. Imagine it first just around your mental being, and then manifest it as a whole. Feel it, empower it, make it grow. Control it anyway you can."

"This wont work, your going to get me killed," she said staring at me wide eyed.

"You'll be fine, we all manage to come back from hell one way or another," i said and began backing up.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, and concentrated on the image in my mind. A form expanded in the shape of my body and slowly it closed in and became a circle. It twisted and began to a glow and ominous red color and a my eyes flew open as it flew at Bella.

My gut tightened, fear hitting me like a ton of bricks when i realized what was happening. She froze.


	4. Be Careful, Powers Addictive

The movement didn't register in my mind, but in the last second relief flooded me. She threw her arms out, as if shoving someone. A blue glow burst from her body meeting the red orb just a breath away from her. The red orb exploded like glass and Bella went flyings backwards when the it broke, the impact having thrown out more power then even i had anticipated. I flinched and cringed when she hit the ground, and i could hear her muttering. Probably swearing at me.

I grinned a little, suddenly proud of her. She really was a Petrelli, fuck being a Swan. I moved towards her, stopping a few feet out of her reach. She looked pissed.

"What the hell, Mara!" she said glaring at me. "You could've told me i was about to have my ass handed to me, and what in god's name was that?!"

"Your still in one piece aren't you?" i retorted in a clipped tone. She didn't respond, lifting herself up, not accepting my extended hand. She lifted her palm, pressed it under her nose. She was bleeding, way to add fuel to the fire i thought frowning. "It's normal, you exerted a large amount of mental power that you never have before, it's just hard on the body."

"God your going to get me killed," she said absentmindedly, wiping her face with her sleeve. I didn't think about what i was about to say, i suppose i should have.

"To be perfectly honest i needed to make sure you were capable of strong magic, only five people in the world would've been capable of successfully conjuring a shield strong enough to defend themselves from a death spell with absolutely no training. Myself, Kade, our great grandmother and our younger sister."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she shouted enraged, clenching her fists, looking like she wanted to throw me a punch. That idea amused me. "That was a test! What the hell is wrong with you! You could've killed me!"

I tilted my head slightly in response and she threw a sharp rock at me. I caught it, rolling my eyes at her and tossed it over my shoulder. "Your kind of overreacting, dont you think?" she glared and threw another rock, i ducked this one and scowled at her. "The kids in our family have a habit of coming back from the dead, you would've been perfectly fine. Besides, what did you think i meant by training? It certainly didn't mean baby steps."

"Dont pull something like that again or im done," she said furiously. I didn't respond, probably shouldn't keep repeating she had no choice in the matter anymore.

"If your done with the theatrics, i want you to tell me how you felt, every detail of the moment, before, during and after you created that shield," she took a deep calming breath and i smirked a little, good self control would be a bonus too. She seemed to have good control over her emotions.

"I dont know, one minute i was terrified thinking that i was about to die and then this rush, adrenaline set in and i felt strong, and i felt like i could feel something around me, like a blanket," she had a look in her eyes, like she was reliving it and i was impressed with how much she remembered. "And then i pushed, and it just fell from me. I felt powerful, but it felt like it took a lot of energy out of me."

"Feels good doesn't it," i said watching her carefully. She looked down at her hands, which were shaking with the adrenaline she had felt. She met my gaze and then nodded mutely.

"Do you always feel like that?" she asked quietly, upset with the amount of power she'd exerted, that or the fact that she loved the feeling of it.

"Yes, it's why its so difficult to remind yourself of whose side your on," i said honestly. "When you hold as much power as we do, it becomes difficult to remember who you are. It can take over you, everything you want can change in mere seconds. It's easy to lose sight of wrong and right, to become someone else. Overestimating yourself can be your downfall though. Always remember your limits, your weaknesses, forgetting is what got me killed in the first place."

"What's your weakness then?" she asked frowning, but giving me a curious stare. I just smiled in return.

"So it was fear that triggered your shield, i want you to turn fear into something else. You need to be able to use it on command, without a second thought, without needing to try, like breathing," she thought it over and i sat down on the ground. "Try and practise with different emotions, starting with the stronger ones, love, hate, anger, betrayel, that kind of thing."

We spent every evening working on her shield, and i tried to get her to contect with different elements too. At first she didn't understand the concept of using elements, thought it would be harded then the shield. But everything was natural to us, she just had no experience in any of the fields. I told her she could train on her own, after meditation, but that she needed to be discreet. The less people knew or saw, the better.

I started training her physically before most of the mental training. We'd made the mistake of doing the physical stuff after the mental practise. She was too exhausted for that. Every morning, I had her run for an hour through the woods, and i started teaching her different fighting styles, mostly defensive stuff.

She was a quick learner. We hadn't told her family or her friends who she was hanging out with, until they showed up at the clearing we were at. I was completely distracted when someone jumped at me from behind. I ducked, barely in time, but as i stood back up the force of her shield flew into me and i went flying backwards.

I laid on the ground, coughing from losing the breath that had been pushed from my lungs. I rolled onto my side, and stumbled up, still coughing, "shit."

"Sorry," she called, running towards me. I stared at the wolf who'd flown into me and glared. He was growling at me. "Sam?"

"The pack leader," i wheezed as Bella made it to me. Then someone stepped in front of her, the boyfriend.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asked completely taken my surprise, she looked scared.

"i could ask you the same thing, who is this Bella?" Bella didn't answer the cold, possessive question, i glanced at her before returning my gaze to the wolf. I didn't think they'd attack me here, not with Bella standing a few feet away.

"Why did you attack us?" she asked, eyes narrowed, gettign angry.

"She's dangerous," he said simply, looking at me like i was something you found under your shoe.

"That automatically gives you the right to attack her, your just as dangerous," she said angry. "Stand down Sam." None of us commented on the underlying threat she hadn't verbalized. I got the proud feeling again. Before i didn't think she'd be able to stand up to them, let alone her own boyfriend and the pack leader.

He growled in response and i glared. "She's not human Bella, come with me, now," Edward moved to grab her and her shield went up within a second.

He turned to me, "let her go." I raised my eyebrows, i wasn't doing anything other then trying to get my breath back. It's like he rammed straight into my lungs. They must think i'm making her do all of this stuff.

"Were you going to force me to leave?" Bella asked coldly, a dead calm gaze, but eyes holding anger. Kade got that look sometimes. It hadn't occurred to me that she might turn out to be more like Kade then myself, which is what i had been going for. Jesus, yeah that's what this world needs, another Kade. I snorted at the thought.

"She's going to get you hurt, do it Sam," Edward said, a sort of smug, triumphant look on his face.

I frowned, "do what?" Sam launched himself at me and i barely side stepped quickly enough. Bella shouted at him to stop and a moment later Sam went flying backwards and away from me. Edward leapt at me and i dropped to the ground as he too went flying away from us. Wow, she was getting good, i've never seen her make a shield that quickly, especially that fast moving.

"Let's go," Bella said, taking my hand and leading me back into the woods as fast as possible. We were running, but i got the feeling it wouldn't be fast enough. It was moments like these i wished i'd done more training.

I stopped, and she spun around to me. "Go home Bella, i'll see you soon," she stared at me and then nodded, trusting me to be safe. I didn't want them accidently attacking her thinking it was me.

We split up and i went in a different direction completely. I was sitting on a tree branch watching the group around my parked car. Three of the Cullen's were there waiting and they didn't look too pleased either. Then Edward came out of the woods. "We lost her, one minute her scent was right there, then it was gone, all i could find was Bella's."

"She must've been hiding," Alice said confused. "What did Bella say?"

"She got angry, she's completely blind to how dangerous she is," he said furiously and i rolled my eyes. "She's been brainwashed into thinking that girl is good." Oh, please, i thought snickering, they seriously thought i was brainwashing her, really?

"Look Edward, i dont know, you did attack her in front of Bella, you didn't even give her the chance to speak before you tried to kill her. You can't honestly be surprised Bella got mad," Emmet said giving him a look as if Edward's thinking made sense. At least someone was on my side, this would get very complicated if they kept intervening, and i would lose my patience. Something Bella didn't know, i wasn't very forgiving when people tried to attack me, i just hope for their sake they dont try to kill me and hurt Bella in the process.

"She's going to hurt Bella," was all he said in response. "I can't let her endanger her, especially with what that vision meant. That boy showing up, he warned us about her, there's clearly something going on with her and Bella. Why else would she give us a fake name?"

"Edward we use fake names all the time!" Emmet said, in disbelief.

"Not to get closer to people," he said as if that changed everything. I was beginning to dislike him, a lot too.

"That kid didn't even give us any proof, all he said was that she was going to kill Bella."

I narrowed my eyes, not liking the sounds of that and then headed back to my motel room. Bella wasn't here, though i hadn't expected her to be. An audi was parked outside though. I didn't recognize the vehicle, but i did recognize the scent.

Kade had finally found me.


	5. She Really is Our Baby Sister

"Hello brother," i said standing in the doorway. Kade was seated in a chair, looking completely and utterly at ease. I was a little envious of utter calm attitude, i felt so terrified i thought i would start trembling. Instead, i just closed the door, not trusting him enough to turn around to do it.

He gave me a nod, a contemplative look on his face as he sized me up. "You look good for a dead chick," he said smugly, reminding me that the brother standing before me had been the one to end my life. I clenched my jaw, my fists balling up around the keys as i tried not to let him anger me. I said nothing.

"So the rumours are true, you've managed to crawl your way out of hell," he said coolly, amused. He looked just as he had five years ago. A dark hungry stare, the face and body of a god, a voice cold and yet seductive. He was like a god born straight out of hell. He scared me, and that was saying something. There was very little in this world that scared me, and he was at the top of the list. My own brother. My best friend.

"Dont be so surprised, hell couldn't hold a petty child like you, what makes you think they could contain someone like me," he chuckled, standing up and crossing the room.

"What are you doing here Mara?" he didn't know. I couldn't believe it. How could he still not know? Was he seriously that slow on the uptake? I knew that without me around he probably wouldn't have much a challenge, but come on. "What do you want with the Swan girl?"

"The girl is none of your concern," i lied smoothly. "Leave."

He grinned darkly, and kissed my cheek. I resisted the flinch as the touch burned and singed my skin. "I'll find out Mara, you know i will and when i do, that girl will have nowhere to hide." Then he was gone, a whirl of smoke and he had disappeared right before my eyes.

I packed all my stuff and drove to Bella's, going as fast as i could. Three cars were parked outside, but Charlie was conveniently not there. "Fuck," i said sighing and went inside. All of the Cullen's and several of the La Push pack were here. _Great_, i thought sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked standing and moving towards me, seeing the panicked look on my face.

"Pack up your shit, we have to leave," she gave me a weird look. Not understanding the urgency. "Now Bella."

She went to go upstairs and Edward stepped in front of her. I narrowed my eyes and Bella shoved him, but she did something i hadn't expected. She used her shield to put more power into it and he flew into Alice. _Ouch_, i thought and followed her up the steps. "What's happening?" she asked, going into the bedroom, and pulling out a duffel bag from under her bed. Carlisle followed us up, along with Sam adn Edward, who looked hurt.

"Our brother," i said simply. "Pack whatever you want to take, dont worry about clothes, we'll pick some up whenever we stop."

"What do you mean, our brother?" she asked, tossing stuff into a duffel bag without any order.

"He showed up at your boyfriends and said some stuff he probably shouldn't have. That's why they attacked me in the clearing. He doesn't know who you are, but i have a feeling once he does, he's going to get very pissed off with me."

"Why?" she threw up a shield as the door burst and the frame shattered and Sam and Carlisle were stuck on the other side, when they both moved towards me. I resumed ignoring them, keeping my attention on Bella. I felt like the longer we were here, the sooner Kade would turn around and pop up in the bedroom.

"I never told him about you Bella, Kade isn't like me, he's different. If he finds out your my apprentice, regardless of who you are to us, he'll kill you, and he'll torture you for every bit of information he can, and if not for information, then to get back at me for not telling him," she hesitated. "it's too late to back out Bella, i'm sorry."

"I know, but," she bit her lip and i raised my eyebrows. "What about them?" she asked nodding at Edward and everyone else outside the doorway. Way to be nosy, i thought looking up and ceiling and back down.

"There not my concern, your a weapon now Bella, a whole city doesn't even compare in value to you," i said trying to make her understand how much she meant to the war right now.

"I make shields, how can i possibly be a weapon?" she asked exasperated.

"Once your done training, you'll be one of the most powerful people in the world, dont you understand your importance?" i asked slowly, way to have a self worth issue now.

"You said you wanted my help stopping Lilith," she said pointedly.

"I do, Lilith is just as strong as i am, if not more. You need to understand that it was only a matter of time before someone found out who you were, be glad it was me."

She stared at me wordlessly and then sighed and nodded. "Alright," she said quietly. "I'm with you."

We ended up going to Alaska next. We took a plane, getting first class tickets and even managed to get my car there as well. Bella wasn't pleased when i told her where we were going. "The Denali's live up here," she said as we drove through a small Alasken town. Bella had gotten the hang of all of the physical shielding, but that was as a whole. She couldn't change her mentally, and she didn't know how to change the size or shape.

"The Denali's?" i repeated, an unfamiliar name, unless you counted the town itself.

"Yeah," she said quietly, sipping on her coffee. "Likes cousins of the Cullen's."

"They dont feed on humans either?" i asked eye brows raised, frowning deeply. She looked at me, recognizing the tone of voice i had.

"What?" she asked, mirroring my frown.

"Vampires, the fact that they dont feed off of humans, it's unnerving is all," she chuckled.

"i suppose."

I took a sip of the water i had and then thought about how to word this. "I think it's a little immature, to deny who you are. Vampires are predators, they were made with a specific vision in mind. It seems like there not quite living up to there potential by denying there true craving for human blood. It makes them weak. They can't change who they are, but the Cullen's, the Denali's and whoever else are in denial if they think they can survive on animal blood."

"What do you mean, denial?" she asked confused. "They can't sustain themselves on animal blood? Carlisle has for three centuries."

"In a way. They'll give in eventually, but when they do, a lot of people wil die or suffer because of them. It'll be like an addiction, having denied themselves their true nature, and instead of learning to control their hunger, they spent all their time trying to substitute it. It'll get them all killed, and in turn countless humans."

"How do you know?" she asked frowning.

"Alice isn't the only one who can see the future you know."

I pulled up to a restaurant having collected all the supplies we needed. We were spending a few weeks up in the mountains. Bella thought i was nuts, but i reassured her we wouldn't be cold. The exact opposite in fact. "We'll eat and then head out," i said and she looked so nervous i laughed. "You wont actually be hiking, relax."

"If you say so."

"You'll enjoy it, trust me," she shrugged and we took a seat at the back of the diner. We were talking quietly when i got a strange feeling. Not a moment later two vampires walked up to us.

"Bella, Edward has been worried sick, you can't just take off with a dangerous stranger like that," both of them were blonde, and they had golden eyes so i assumed they were the Denali's. "You need to come with us, Carlisle and the family are on their way here."

"She's not going anywhere with you," i said coldly, reaching out and grasping her hand as she went to grab Bella. I dropped it and she gave me a threatening stare and i smirked at the offered challenge. "leave, now."

"I dont see what all the fuss is about, you've been nothing but a nuisance since Edward met you," Bella glared at her and threw up a shield when she moved to grab her again. She was starting to get just as annoyed as i was. God, they made it seem like Bella would never see Edward or that they'd broken up or something. That was not the case. Whenever the war was over, she could do whatever she pleased.

"Let's go," i said grabbing my coat, wanting to get away from yet another complication. As if this wasn't hard enough.

"Your not going anywhere," she grabbed Bella's wrist, and Bella turned and swung at her, hate in her eyes. The girl went flying backwards and i grinned, that was the second time Bella managed to use a shield in a small way, with a huge impact. I took her hand and led her out to the car, still grinning. She really was our baby sister.

"Alright, whatever you do, dont let go," i said wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Why? What are you-," her voice cut out in a gasp as my wings slipped from my back and expanded. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, dont let go Bella," she nodded and held on tight as i took the sky.

We must've been in the air for a few minutes when we came around a mountain and i move closer to a hidden entrance. It was covered in ice, and you couldn't see it unless you knew exactly where it was from any angle. "Dont fall into the water," i said setting her down on the ledge. "I'm going back for the supplies."

I was dangling my legs on the ledge of the pools and Bella was standing across from me. "The idea is to form a sort of beam to support you. It's only as strong as you make it."

"So i can walk on water?" she asked smirking and i nodded.

"Imagine it as if there was no water beneath you, like it was a flat surface," i said and she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and took a step over the water, she took another step and she let out a breath, she was walking on air.

"What if i get-," her eyes flew open and she dropped into the water with a huge splash and i burst out laughing. She came back up and glared at me.

"Were you going to say distracted?"

"Maybe," she lifted herself up, taking a seat next to me, water dripping from her as she pouted.

"What is this place anyways?" she asked, looking around. We were in a cave, and there were pools of either deep or shallow waters. Each of them were glowing from the bottom of every pool. Ledges were lined with candles and it was cool in here.

"A volcano, a few thousand years ago, they collapsed from the outside. Then when they froze over, small areas that were able to formed these pools," i said taking a sip of a water bottle. "No one's ever found them, because there almost impossible to find."

"So no one else has ever been here before?" she asked in awe, looking around the room and then back to me.

"No one human anyways," she smiled and i lifted my hand to the sky and with a gust of wind, snow swirled around the roof of the cavern and then melted as they reached us. "Maybe a dozen people have been here. Humans can't see it."

We spent a few days in there, though what Bella didn't realize was that time flows differently, after all it wasn't a human place. What felt like a few days, was really several weeks. Bella was able to make shapes, and move things around with her shield, it was just a matter of the form it took.

"We were in there for five weeks, how is that possible?" she asked as we sat down in the car. Having just returned.

"Time flows differently, that place isn't human in nature, it was created because of something supernatural," i explained. "There are many place around the world like that. Come on, i want to show you something else before we leave Denali."


	6. The Legend of Lilith

I drove to a small lake outside of town and parked. There was a dock and i handed Bella a blanket. We went to the ledge and as the soon went down the stars came out. We sat there for about half an hour when the Northern lights finally took form and grew larger. Bella stared in awe and i watched the expression on her face for a moment before turning back to gaze upwards.

"Were the Nothern Light's created by nature or was it you guys?" i didn't comment on how she said 'you guys', technically, she was a part of this, 'you guys' thing.

"What do you think?" i asked curiously, wondering what her intuition would tell her. "How does it feel you? Does it feel like the Volcano or does it feel like the desert in Phoenix?"

She contemplated for a moment, frowning more and more as the seconds flipped by. "I dont know, if i didn't know any better i'd say it was singing," she said, blushing a little, but not changing her comment.

"It is singing," i said, opting not to tease her, she seemed hesitant enough.

"No way," she said in disbelief, wide eyed, not taking her eyes off of the swiling hues of green and purple. "Is it really?" I nodded, she seemed pretty good at following her intuition, which was a bonus, the psychic work was almost always the hardest thing to do. Most people didn't trust their intuition. This would speed everything up.

"But if it was created by your world somehow, then how come scientists proved it was natural?" she asked, perplexed.

"Scientists can chalk anything up to nature, and sometimes it can be explained that way. But the truth is, there was a war here," i said, remembering the story Kade had told me when i was younger. Kade had been the one to teach me almost everything i knew, it sucked now that he was trying to kill me, or hurt me, either way, it sucked.

"How could a war cause something so beautiful?" she asked, looking unsure of whether or not she wanted to know the answer. I didn't respond right away, just stared up, searching for the faces of everyone who'd fought.

"It was at the beginning of time, when man was first created. The war was about power, before the supernatural came together, everyone was killing everyone. We all wanted to be at the top of the food chain. Some of us fought harder then others. Sometimes, people created their own armies, of different species, usually ruled by one or two people with a vision in mind. Believe it or not, there used to be about three times more creatures then that there are now. They could walk about freely in front of the humans, many of them died, almost all of them.

There was a little girl, name Elizabeth, she was thirteen years old. Her mother had died at the beginning of the war, as a message to back off. Her father was a respected vampire, but his daughter had been born human, much to his relief. He didn't want her soul to be damned just because his was tainted. When the final battle neared, Karose, the vampire, sent his daughter to a healer, and Elizabeth cried and begged her father to stay, not to go, that he would die. But he ignored her pleas, as he had when she told him no one would win the war and just to walk away. Karose had been unaware of what his daughter had planned, she hated the war, it took away all of her family, her friends, destroyed the world around. She believed everyone should be able to live in peace, that we were all gods children and that we were all family, one way or another.

The details are sketchy, but Elizabeth prayed, pleading with everyone and everything, every night to anyone who would listen since the war had first begun. No one knew what she had seen, just days before. No one knows, just what the little girl had encountered, but it's believed that she saw an angel. That the angel went to her in one of her dreams, having heard her prayer every night, and making sure her heart was true and pure, he told her only one more human death would be neccessary to stop the war. That if she truly loved every creature created, that he would grant her a single wish, if she would join them. She agreed.

When the battle began, Elizabeth put a special herb into the healers tea, to put her to sleep. She followed her father and his army, staying behind just far enough that they wouldn't see or hear her. She was scared, she wasn't sure how to save her world, she just knew it was what she to do, that no one else could. When she arrived the battle had already begun. She watched men died, she watched people she knew as neighbours perish right in front of her eyes. Until she couldn't stand it, she walked to the centre of the field, looking up at the clear star filled night.

She began to sing, she sang in a language no one understood, but it was enough. It was clear, and beautiful, and pure, despite the carnage around her. Everyone stopped fighting around her, just listening to her sing, hypnotized by the girls voice. Then she began to glow. But as the song started to end, all of the warriors around her collapsed, and began to turned to dust. Her father stood before her, watching his baby girl in horror, as she slowly turned to golden dust before him.

When the song ended, there was nothing left but Karose. He fell to his knees, staring up at the newly created souls balancing in the air. A reminder for the world of what they had done to themselves, trapped in that space forever. Karose stayed like that for days, screaming at the sky to give them his daughter back. But he got no answer, he got no solace, no peace. It was his final punishment, he would spend eternity on the earth he condemned, the earth his only child had sarcificed himself for, because he wouldn't hear her."

Bella had been quiet during the story, wordlessly up at the sky, visualizing my words. Her voice was quiet, saddened, "That little girl was Lilith, wasn't it?"

I gave her a small smile, nodding. "What do you know about Lilith?"

"Lucifer fell because he and his followers wouldn't bow down to humans. When he was forced out of heaven, forced to fall, he took one of God's purest humans, and he twisted her soul so badly that she became the first demon. That's what got him locked up in hell."

"You've done your homework," i commented dryly. Bella just looked kind of defeated now. I decided to cheer her up a bit. "Despite how depressing the origin of the northern lights is, we can still have some fun with it." She gave me a curious stare.

"Take my hand," i said, holding my hand out. She gave me a curious look, before taking my hand. We lifted up into the sky and she out stretched her hand as we glided among the Northern lights.

We had some hot chocolate and i formed ice under her shoes and froze the lake over more thoroughly. I breathed out, expanded the air from my breath and turning it into a huge wave of wind and the snow blew off of it. "Have you ever skated before?" i asked curiously, doing the same to my own.

"No," she said truthfully. But grinned when i hopped down.

"Me neither," i said almost falling face first into the hard wooden ledge. She snickered a little, "alright then smart ass, let's see how much you are at this then me."

"Alright," she jumped down, falling flat on her ass and i started laughed. I lost my focus, and i fell on my side, swearing heatedly. She smirked. She stood back up, using an invisible support.

"Hey, that's cheating," i shot at her, scowling.

"Yeah, so?" i grinned.

When we finished skating, both us covered in bruises, mostly because we'd made a game of tripping each other. I suppose i should've been worried about her splitting her skull open, but she was having too much fun for me to rain down on it about safety. Besides, since when have we done anything in the last week been deemed safe?

I created a huge fire off the side of the dock, grabbing the air mattress and whatever else to keep us warm and set it down next to the fire. We sat quietly, neither of us talking. Bella was reading a Wuthering Heights book, and i was debating where we could go next. I was thinking either to Phoenix, where i had business to take care of, or up to Canada, Vancouver. I figured she'd like to see the Gypsy caves. It was always pretty amazing in there, especially in the spring.

Bella eventually ended up falling asleep on me, it wasn't long before i drifted off as well.

The sound of a car slowing woke me up, i lifted my head and nudged Bella. She mumbled and then when i poked her in the ribs she glared at me. I nodded in the direction of the car and she stood. "Bella thank god your okay," Edward said rushing towards us. I stood in his path and glared. These guys were on my last nerves. "Come with me, you dont need to be afraid of her."

Bella laughed incredulously, as if it were an inside joke, "she's my sister Edward, she'd never hurt me."

I turned and began packing things up, figuring she could handle the situation on her own. "She's dangerous Bella. She's killed people, you must see past her lies." I raised my eyebrows, more visits from Kade i assume. I glanced at Bella's irritated expression, she was starting to get a temper, i couldn't be sure if it was because the Cullen's kept harassing us or because of something else.

"Dont be such a hypocrite," Bella said scowling at him. Edward just gave her a dark look, "i'm not giving you a choice Bella, you'll be safe with us. This is for your own good, I promise."

I took Bella's hand, not liking the sudden overly possessive tone of voice he was getting. I began leading her back to the car, though the snow was kind of a pain. He stepped in front of me and gave me a sort of sinister look. I didn't like that much either.

"Your going to regret forcing her away from her family," he said coldly, a sort of smirk on his face now.

"Your going to regret pissing me off," i said, eyes narrowed at his threat.

"Let go of her," i detected an unspoke threat and snapped. I was done playing nice.

"Certainly," i dropped her hand, raising my fist and hitting him hard.


	7. You'd Choose Her Over Me?

Edward went backwards, not expecting such a hard hit. It hurt my hand a bit, not doubt bruising it. He crashed into the right side of his car, denting it in. The other girl rushed me, Bella made a sort of pulling gesture horizontally, liking pulling on a rope, and the girl face planted into the snow.

I didn't stay where i was standing, moving towards Edward calmly. He stood, picking up a shard of glass from his broken window and moved for me again. He used his vampiric speed this time, and i had anticipated that. He collided with me and tumbled straight onto the ice and i heard it start cracking beneath us. He lifted up the shard over me and i felt my eyes widen. He brought it down in a swift movement, and my breath caught as it started to cut through my skin. The ice fell apart beneath us as i heard Bella and the other girl shout.

i gagged, chocking as the ice cold water filled my lungs and a wave of freezing ice water filled my body. i felt the water cut into me like the knife had, and i noted the blood in the water, staining it in a fascinating way. I looked around, making sure i was seeing the actual ice, i could see Edward making his way for the direction i was headed in. This was probably one of the very few moments i wish were a vampire. He didn't need to breathe and the cold probably didn't bother him. I was going numb, and my skull was pounding.

Pushing for the surface, even the cold air was an immense relief. it burned my lungs and i gripped the edge of the ice to keep myself from falling back under. I saw Bella run as i tried to calm my breathing. "Get off the ice, Bella!" i said, and she froze, watching. Edward broke through the surface next to me, and i punched him in the nose hard. He grunted, and moved to hit me back. i ducked down back into the water and then pushed back to the surface again. He was already climbing out of the water.

I swore, teeth chattering. "Tanya, grab Bella!" Edward shouted, stumbling out, both Bella and 'Tanya' having watched.

Tanya turned, hitting Bella too fast for her to back up, a small shield formed around her, and as Tanya's fist reached it, it bounced back and hit Bella. She collapsed unconscious, the girl lifted her and went for the busted car. I was furious now. All i could think about was hurting both of them.

Hurt them for getting in my way. For continuously trying to convince my own sister i was evil. For believing my ass of a brother. I was angry that they were trying to force her into everything, for telling her what to do. And now, for trying to kidnap her. I felt my eyes flare with a black fire, white glowing smoke fell from me like ice water. I wanted to kill them. I was seeing red.

I pulled myself out, my wet clothes made it difficult to move, but it didn't matter. I ran after them, pulling my coat off with numbs hands and tremblings movements.

Edward reached the ledge of the ice and i didn't go for him, i went for the road instead. I pushed through the trees, stumbling out onto the road. The car swerved, going straight into a tree and Bella staggered out, blood sliding down her right arm.

"Your lips are blue," she commented in a daze.

I ignored her, eyes still blazing darkly, ripped the door off it's hinges. I grabbed Edward by the front of his shirt, balling my fist as i pulled hard. He hit the ground and i stepped over his neck. He moved to push my foot off of him, putting pressure on his adam's apple. I heard what sounded like a bone snapping.

"Edward!" Tanya screamed. i didn't glance back, Bella forming a wall around her so she couldn't get out of the invisible cage.

I clenched my fist, and my hand burst into blue flames, getting darker and darker, becoming back. . I turned my hand over, palm facing upwards and the fire made it's way to the center of my palm. As it all met, a ball of fire sat in my palm, not bigger then a tennis ball. It began lifting slowly from my hand, flames lifting up like any other fire would. It grew a few centimetres as i imagined it grow.

He stared in transfixed terror, knowing exactly what was about to happen, and he couldn't do a thing to stop me. I enjoyed the look of utter fear in his eyes, completely imobile by his fear. It lifted from my palm, i could see the reflection of the fire in his palm as it neared him. It reached him inch by inch.

Then someone grabbed my arm. The ball exploded into sparks of fire, and he relaxed as it disappeared. Bella's pleading hadn't registered in my mind, i couldn't hear anything really. I calmed down some, seeing her scared expression. Her words started to pass through my hearing. "Stop, you dont kill him," she said, staring at me imporingly. "Please, dont do this, you dont need to kill anyone!"

I put pressure on his throat again, turning back to him, to get him out of the way now and avoid the trouble later. "I said stop!" she shouted, pulling me away from him roughly, throwing me off balance.

I frowned, blinking, the rage dissipating a little at the sight of my sister. Bella had tears in her eyes, i stared down at Edward who looked about ready to piss himself. "Dont hurt him," she said quietly. I glanced at Tanya, who looked just as scared. She didn't move, even though Bella had removed the shield. I nodded at her.

She let out a sigh of relief and looked at Edward, holding our her hand and helping him back up. "I'll be okay, Edward, i promise, she's teaching me to protect myself. She's not hurting me, why do you insist on trying to seperate us?"

I didn't comment on how co-dependant that made us sound. "She's evil Bella, she just tried to kill me," i let out a snort of disbelief and Bella shot me a look.

"It wouldn't have happened in the first place if you hadn't pissed her off!" she shouted accusingly, frustrated. "I'm going with her and until i decide otherwise, i'm staying with her!"

He was quiet now, staring at her, hoping he'd heard wrong. "You'd choose her over me?" he asked, voice breaking a little. _Yeah, cause that's what she'd doing, dumping you_, i thought rolling my eyes. He had a weird thought process.

"Right now, i am, i need to do this on my own. I can't do that with you hovering over me telling me what i should and shouldn't do, trying to stop me at every turn i make. You keep trying to intervene, your just getting in my way. You can't be around for any of this, your too protective, you'll try and stop me from doing everything."

"I won-," she cut him off, and he wore a helpless look on his face.

"You will, i know you will," she said shaking her head sadly. "I'd love nothing more then for you to come with us. But you cant, and right now, after everything you've done or tried to do to her and me, i just dont want to be around you right now. I'm sorry, but it's just the way it has to be. Stay away from us."

He stared, at a loss for words. She didn't wait for a reply, just began walking back to the car. We all just watched her walk away. All i could think was, _holy shit_. I never expected her to say anything like that to him. Even i didn't know what to say. It got pretty awkward after a moment, i didn't bother to make a smart ass remark and just followed after her.

I took Bella to visit her mother in Arizona next. Her mother, as well as others, had left dozens of messages on her cell phone telling her to call or email her that she was okay. Cell service, internet, anything that connected to the outside world didn't work too well up in the mountains. When we'd gone to check out the Nothern Lights, neither of us had bothered to check our phone messages or emails.

Bella insisted i meet Renee, and i was hesitant, Renee was not in my fan club. I'd met her several years ago and that had ultimately gotten me killed. I always wondered why she had sold me out, but i hadn't known about Bella back then. I had been looking for my family records, and Arizona was closer then Washington so i went to ask Renee first. I needed to know what kind of a bloodline we had. It would give me a better idea of how to tap into any abilities or skills i had.

I guess when i had showed up on her door step she thought i was looking for anything on the family, which would unknowingly include Bella. Renee knew a lot about me, she'd heard stories about Kade and i, the mayhem and destruction we left in our wake when we were together. I didn't blame her for wanting to hide Bella from me. She had also been aware of Kade being up and moving, when Kade heard about my looking into our bloodline he must've showed up at Renee's after me. She'd told him where i was headed, and before i could even book a hotel room, he'd shown up at rendevous point. I only knew all of this because he'd mocked me, adding salt to the wound i guess.

But i had spent four and a half years in hell because of her. I hated to admit it, but watching the look on her face when i showed up with Bella, would probably give me some sort of twisted satisfaction when she realized what was going on with her daughter.


	8. She's Already Crossed That Line

Bella knocked on the door, i stood next to it, knowing Renee wouldn't see me unless i moved. When Renee opened it she pulled her into a huge hug. I turned, going into her line of sight a she dropped her arms. She stared as if she were seeing the ghost of Charles Manson or something.

"I didn't know you two knew each other," she said voice breaking, shooting glances between the two of us before settling on me, focusing on wholly in case i attacked.

"Good to see you as well Renee," i said bemused with her. I pushed past her and moved into the house, not bothering to wait for an invitation. She closed the door behind us and stared at me uncomfortably, knowing full well what had happened. Assuming what i was here for, she probably thought i wouldn't care about ending her life in front of Bella. Neither of us were all too pleased to be in the same room, let alone city at the same time.

Bella went to put her bags upstairs at my nod and she gave her mom a quick hug.

"You havent aged a day," she said hesitantly, tense and alert. I went into the living room, looking around curiously.

"Being dead might have something to do with that," i said coldly. "Your house could use some new decor. Bella and i are in town for the next week or so. She's staying here with you, i'll be staying at a hotel. Dont do anything stupid Renee, or you'll never see her again."

"She's my daughter, i'd never do anything to put her in harms way," she said quietly, taking the threat seriously.

"Maybe not, but if you thought it would take me out of the picture you would," i took a step closer to her and she backed up against a wall. "Isabella's my apprentice Renee, she'll do whatever i tell her too, she'll be very angry if she finds out you had someone go after me. Isabella's a child, she's had more training then we did, she'll be far worse. Not to mention the hundreds of people who respect me and would love to get even with a human like you just on principle."

"You've been teaching her?" she whispered horrified. She seemed to be stuck on thought. I smirked.

"Of course i have, she is my little sister after all," i said smirking even more. I leaned in, and very quietly i said, "i know how Kade found me five years ago Renee, i know what you did to all of us, you better hope your daughter doesn't find out, you might just lose her for good this time."

"Lose her for good, what's that supposed to me," sounding confused and offended.

"You know how Bella is, she tends to take everything you say to heart, or at least most things. You seem to be under the impression that she's forgotten, where she may be forgiving, she never forgets those kinds of things." She said nothing.

Bella had mentioned that Renee and her had a falling out before she'd gone to live with Charlie. Apparently, Renee kicked her out blaming all kinds of things on her while she was drunk, mostly that she ruined her life. In Bella's mind that probably registered as something along the lines of, 'drunken words are sober thoughts.'

I had been waiting for that for years. I remembered how angry we had all been when Renee backstabbed all of us.

I heard Bella's door close upstairs and i stepped back, smiling as if Renee and i were old friends. Bella came down the steps, oblivious to what had just transpired. "Bella, i have some business i need to take care of in the city. I'll pick you up tonight around nine, i'm showing you a part of the city i think you'll enjoy."

"Your leaving?" she asked pouting a little. I was starting to wonder if we were getting a little co-dependant, but we had been together almost 24/7 the last few weeks.

"Take some time with your mom, i'd prefer if you didn't take part in my activities for this afternoon," i said giving her a hug.

"Nine then?" she said and i nodded in confirmation, i shot a look at Renee, she looked away, seeing the look in my eyes, telling her to keep quiet. I didn't think she would say anything to her. It would be admitting she knew before she died. Bella would question her and she would have to give away her little secret.

I was at a bar with several other people in a back room. A local bar, on a rougher part of the city. The area was designated for all things supernatural, the restaurants, bars, everything, were supernatural in some form. All the cities in the US had districts like this, to live in peace and not have to hide constantly. I filled them in on my plan and what i was going to do. I had yet form the group of people i wanted to help me. A lot of them had been part of my group before i died. Lilith and her followers had started picking them off one by one in case they chose to continue with me.

"I can't believe you went after her," Isaiah said shaking his head, after we'd all sat down, drinks in hand. "Your putting yourself at risk."

"Lilith is a challenge, having Bella will even the playing field, i need her, besides, if i dont train her, she's a weakness that i can't have, it wouldnt take much to take her out of the picture without any proper training."

"She's also Kade's weakness," Sarina pointed out, i disagreed. The three of us had been cursed, though we didn't know about Bella at the time. Kade had broken himself out of the spell before he'd gone after me. To Bella's benefit her unconscious shielding kept her from dying. I knew my brother well enough to know he'd reactivate it and change it so that it could break through her shielding.

"He got around it before, he can do it again, unfortunately, i can't," i said in an exasperated tone. "If Bella dies, so do i. She's a flight risk, at least this way i know she's okay."

"By sticking her in the line of fire? You dont even know how she's going to react when she finds out what she is," Nathan shot at me, in warning.

"It's too late for her to turn around and go back now. She's already crossed that line. She knows what she needs to," i said crossing my arms irritated. "Besides, Kade knows about her, he's probably already figured out she is. He'll come after both of us."

"What, that saving the world from Lilith bullshit? So what, that's nothing in comparison to the truth. Your having a territory battle with the first demon created. Lilith wants to set Lucifer lose on the world, and how are you any different. Once you kill Lilith, then what? You take over? How is that any different from Lucifer or Lilith or any other asshole hell bent on burning the whole world down?" Sarina hissed.

I didn't get why everyone was so bothered about that. I sincerely doubted Bella would turn out like me or Kade, she was too good for it. Where my brother and i had lived a dangerous and often destructive lifestyle together, Bella had normalcy. It's all that pent up emotion and a bad past that messed us up, not the power we had.

"Well i certainly dont plan to watch the world burn to a crisp," i said scowling at her. "Lucifer will roast the planet, i happen to like it the way it is."

"As long as you have all the power right?" Nathan said rolling his eyes. "What does your inside man say?"

"I dont know, i haven't spoken to him since i got out of the pit, i haven't seen anyone except Kade," i said indifferently. I had someone close working to Lilith. There loyalty had been much stronger for me then Lilith, but i couldn't be sure if they were truthful, i took everything with a grain of salt.

"What are you doing with Bella then, you can't break the spell unless she dies," Isaiah asked eyebrows raised, everyone finally getting over the teaching Bella the bad influence speech.

"I could use it to my advantage, as long as she doesn't die, neither can i. But if she dies, then so do i," i said thoughtfully. "I had a plan."

"Are you insane? She's human, Mara," Sarina said in disbelief.

"No she isn't, at least not anymore," i said evenly. They just shared looks. I was done discussing this.

I pulled up to the house a few minutes late amd Bella came out of the house, she was wearing some skinny jeans and a red silk halter top. She looked good, first time i've seen her dress like that, and she looked confident, making her all the more attractive. She opened the passenger side door and gave me a look. "Where are we going?" she asked as i began to pull out, shooting a smile at Renee. She had been watching from an upstairs window, she just watched us leave.

"Street racing," she gave me a look. She didn't seem to like that too much. "Dont worry, were not racing humans."

"That's not exactly comforting," she pointed out. "You can street race? You never told me that."

"Seemed irrelvant," i said, shrugging. "Dont worry sis, i wont let anyone eat you," she scowled at me and i smirked.

We dove out to the desert, over a hundred of the fastest imported cars. It liked there were almost double the amount of people. All the cars had lights on, spreading out to cover as much as the terrain that was visibly possible. One race had already begun.

I put Bella in two races when she wouldn't stop asking, once i gave her a quick run down, reminding her to use her shield in case anything happened, and it would. I also warned her that because most of the people here couldn't be killed easily, that they tended to fight dirty throughout the whole race and twice as bad at the end.

She rode shot gun on two of my races, observing me to get an idea of how to drive. She got the hang of it really fast, yet another reason she was more Petrelli then a Swan. The majority of what you had look out for were the other drives. Witches had a tendency to play dirty the most, in sometimes lethal ways. They could be quite greedy. Bella won both of her races. I couldn't believe it.

Everyone congratulated her, hitting on her as well and i watched the wide range of expressions on her face as they did so. She wasn't used to much praise i guess. Everyone thought she was joking when she said this was her time racing, until they realized she wasn't lying.

We were collecting her money when someone popped up out of nowhere on our right. I spun, gun out and pushed Bella behind me in less then a heartbeat. It took me a moment to realize what in front of me. "Angel," i said coldly, an angel and two men stood next to him, looking kind of dazed. Teleporting was like that for humans.

"Give us a little warning Cas," the shorter one said, as both of them drawing guns as quickly as i had. I was more concerned about the angel, it would be faster then a bullet.

"Who are you?" Bella asked, seeing my defensive look. She threw up a shield and stayed behind me when i moved my arm up to keep her from getting in the line of fire. I knew her shield would be fine against guns, but angels? Who knew, i'd never actually met one. Based on Lucifer being an angel, they were probably equal in strength.

"We need to speak to you, Mara," he angel said moving towards us, both of us tensing, she doubled her shield, making it thick. When he met her shield, he touched it and a moment later he was shoved back by it. I just raised my eyebrows. Wow.

"Impressive," the shorter one said and i narrowed my eyes slightly, not liking his tone of distaste.

"You haven't seen anything yet. What do you want," i asked coldly.

"We need to speak to you, it's about Lilith," the taller one said hesitantly. Bella and i shared looks of unease. "We dont want to fight, we just need to talk."

"The gun in my face contradicts that," I raised my head slightly, eyes narrowed and turned the safety back on, lowering my arm. They dropped their guns and i put mine away. "What do you want?"

"Is there somewhere private we can speak?" the shorter one asked. I wasn't going anywhere alone with an angel and what looked like two hunters, no chance in hell. Especially with Bella to look after.

"Not necessarily," i said evenly. I turned to Bella, telling her to go home.

"Are you insane, no, im not leaving you alone with them," _why does everyone feel the need to keep asking me that_, i thought in annoyance.

"Come with me," the angel said, dropping his arm on my shoulder before i could pull away. Bella grabbed me, and i had feeling she caught on before i did, because the thing i knew, we were standing in an old run down living room.

"What the fuck," i said and punched the angel. "Give someone a fucking warning before you do that."

Bella asked looking around unsure, and then turned back to look at me for answers, "dont look at me, i dont know where the hell we are."

"Can you do that?"

I hesitated and nodded, still keeping my eyes on the angel. Everyone was tense, but not tense enough for us to all try and kill each other. "Teleporting takes a lot out of me, even Kade had problems traveling that way. He could never take more then one person along with himself. It's different when your like him though, i'm not the same."

"You could've told me you were bringing people back," a somewhat familiar aged voice said irritably, making me jump in surprise.

I spun, realizing whose voice that, my eyes widened in disbelief. "Bobby?"


	9. Who The Hell Are You?

"Do i know you?" he asked gruffly.

I burst out laughing once the shock wore off and everyone looked utterly confused, looking at me like i'd lost my mind. He scowled. "Holy shit, man you got old," his scowl deepened and i held up my hands in surrender, taking a deep breath to keep laughing again. I couldn't help the smirk though. "Bella, this is Bobby Singer, he's an old-," i thought about it for a moment, "let's say friend. The hunting circles walking, talking, encyclopedia of supernatural."

It wasn't long before it clicked into Bobby's mind who was standing in front of him. We tried to kill each other numerous times, both of us failing.

"Old friend my ass, you tried to kill me," he said throwing a book at me. I ducked and snickered a little, he threw another book at me, i didn't have a chance to dodge the next one, which he threw harder. It hit me in the side and i glared.

"Hey! Cut it out! You almost got me killed more then a few times too," i pointed out and he nothing, just continued to give me the stink eye.

"How do you two know each other?" the short guy said, looking confused from myself to Bobby.

"These are John Winchester's boys," Bobby supplied for my benefit, pointing at the shorter one first, "that's Dean," he nodded at the taller one, "his brother Sam."

"Fantastic," i said cringing, taking a step away from them and focusing my gaze on them now, more alert then ever. "As if John wasn't bad enough."

These two were by far worse then an angel. Everytime they died, someone or something brought them back, it was a real pain on the supernatural world. They were like cock roaches, you could drop an A bomb on them and it wouldn't do much but piss them off. It was bad enough Kade was screwing with me just for grins, but this? Throw the Winchesters in the mix, and any shot i had at surviving all of this was one in a billion. Sam and Dean happen to inadvertently get everyone around them killed, even each other, but yet here we are.

"You know our dad?" Dean asked suspiciously. I shot a quick glance at Bobby, in surprise.

"You didn't tell them about me?" he shrugged, i then turned back to them.

"How do you know John?" Sam pressured, tone getting stronger, everyone continued to stare at my stubborness. I didn't like to talk about my history, it was messy and depressing, talking about it just makes all the buried emotion bubble to surface.

I did not like John, he was nuisance and did nothing but get in my way. Based on the Winchesters practically kidnapping us, it was safe to say they took after John.

I relented, hoping they would leave us alone if they knew what had between all of us. "When i was thirteen John killed me, he'd spent a year looking for me after he found out that Azazel and i had travelled together for a few months," i glossed over the details, but i figured they'd put the pieces of the puzzle together themselves. I pretended not to notice the questioning look Bella was giving me.

"You said you only died once," she pointed out suddenly.

"Well, yeah, but i only stayed dead once, and as you can see, that only lasted a few years," everyone was thoroughly confused now. I hadn't realized how complicated my life used to be. "What about Lilith?" i asked dropping down onto the couch, assuming they weren't going to try something stupid.

"She's breaking the seals, to let Lucifer out, what are you doing about it?" the angel asked, giving me the third degree stare down.

"What am i doing about?" i asked, not liking his forceful demanding tone. "At the moment, nothing. Look, Lilith started the war with me six years ago, and in case you haven't noticed, i lost."

"You must've risen for a reason," the angel said moving towards me in a threatening way, violence in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes, like that would intimidate me.

"They dont exactly let you stroll around like you own the place down there. No, Lilith didn't want someone like me getting out. The second war is just beginning," i said evenly, closing off my feelings of bitter betrayel. My brother and her had me trapped so far into hell i couldn't get out if i had help. "This time around i dont plan on being so reckless. I hadn't known Kade was with Lilith, it made me an easy target."

"You were in hell," Dean said horrified, at the thought. After all it had been obvious i was a just kid back then, albeit, a kid with a lot of power, but a kid nonetheless. He looked at Bella, "who the hell are you then?"

"I'm her sister, Bella," she said hesitantly, answering at my nod.

"Your family is demonic though, why are you with her, you must know she's a demon," Sam said to Bella. Bella turned to me questioningly.

"Dont be such a hypocrital rascist, you have demon blood in you. And my family isn't demonic, our lineage is," i said slowly. "Were human more or less, we can die like everyone else."

"Were part demon?" Bella asked wide eyed, staring at me, hoping it wasnt true. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"It's insignificant, it doesn't matter where the power comes from, it's how you use it," then rolling my eyes at her guilty expression, she looked like she was about to flip.

"It doesn't matter how you use it, it's where it came from," Dean said contradicting me.

"Your wrong, i spent my whole life using whatever power i was given. It wasn't until i killed someone that everything changed. I made the choice to become what i am today, you can choose, sorry if that bothers you," i said rolling my eyes again.

"How i use it," she repeated, as if my words didn't make sense. "Will i turn out like Kade?" she asked bleakly.

"Of course not," i said appalled, "your not going to be anything like him, i wouldn't let you even if you wanted to. Just dont let the power consume you."

"Wait, your saying you can use the demonic powers for good?" Sam asked.

"Dont even start," Dean said glaring at his brother. He turned to me, Sam having looked away angrily. Talk about being on a tight leash, i thought snorting slightly.

"Look at Bella, she's stopping Lilith so that Lucifer doesn't get out, i'm stopping Lilith because before that bitch came along my brother and i were unstoppable," i cut in, breaking through the tension between them and drawing their attention again.

"Your both trying to destroy the world," the angel said narrowing his eyes at me and then glancing at Bella.

"I am not," i said rolling my eyes. "The rest of the world doesn't need my help, there doing a bang up job all by themselves."

"Can we get back to the point?" Bella said clearly uncomfortable with the entire discussion.

"We want your help," Sam said cautiously. I didn't like the sound of that, the Winchesters would kill me the moment Lilith was out of the picture. Either myself or Bella, and i wasn't sure if i wanted to risk that. This whole situation sucked.

"Our help," i said slowly, sizing them up. "How exactly?"

"Killing Lilith and anyone else whose helping her," Dean said imploringly. The Angel and Bobby had been quiet throughout the conversation, there gaze bouncing from one person to the next in thoughtful silence.

"Even me?" a voice asked from the doorway. I jumped off the couch instantly, moving in front of Bella without hesitance and glared. No one spoke as my brother just grinned. How is it he always finds me so quickly?

"Leave," i said coldly.

"Is that hostility i hear in your voice sister? Or are you just naturally that bitchy," he said chuckling. He didn't look at anyone else, just me, as if no one else was in the room. i wanted to punch that stupid smug look off of his face.

"What do you want Kade?"

"Well, i was passing by over head and i heard the strangest thing. My sister and the Winchester's cozying up and making war plans," he said amused.

"I'm fascinated, now leave," he grinned even more at my irritation.

"You wouldn't kill me, would ya sis?"

"I do still owe you one after you shot me," i said glaring, trying to stay calm. He always knew exactly what to do to make me lose my cool.

"That was eons ago, i have a proposal," he said seriously now.

"What makes you think i care?" i asked eyebrows raised.

"Kill her and i'll take out Lilith," I narrowed my eyes and Bella threw up a shield before anyone could even breathe.

"Now why would i go and do a thing like that?" i asked unimpressed.

"You know why," he said leaning against the door frame. "You want out as much as i do. We need her and you know that."

"No one's killing anyone," Dean said pulling a gun and aiming it at Kade. He didn't even blink.

"I beg to differ," he said grinning again. "Bella will die in the end, you know that."

"What does she have to do with anything?" Sam asked confused.

"She has everything to do with anything as long as Mara or myself is involved," Kade said in a matter of fact tone.

"Leave Kade," i said sighing. "Your useless, you always are."

He stood straight, and moved towards me. Dean cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. Kade didn't even flinch, instead his eyes shifted into oily black ones and Dean went flying into Sam. He stood in front of me and i held his gaze. Leaning in, he whispered in my ear, "you know she has to die. i know what you want, we always have wanted the same thing, we just have different ways of getting there."

He stood straight again and then gave Bella a calculating stare. "I'm not all that impressed. Strange seeing as your my sister," he said shaking his head in mock disappointment. "you know where to find me." Then he was gone.

I shook my head slightly and turned to Bella, "were leaving."

"What did he mean, i have to die?" Bella asked nervously, biting her lip.

"Dont concern yourself with Kade, he's an ass on a good day, today was not one of them."

"Will you help us or not?" Dean asked, rubbing his head, as if he felt a headache coming on.

"Yes," Bella said nodding once without hesitance. I frowned.

"That's a bad idea Bella," she shrugged.

"So is my dying, but our brother seems confident with the knowledge that i die at the end of all this," she said hotly.

"No ones dying," i said exasperated. She gave me a doubtful look. I was starting to get frusted, "You dont want to die, fine, go home and ask the Cullen's for help, im sure they'll be able to keep you out of harms way, you know when their not fighting their thirst for you. Im sure you'll be much safer there then with me."

"You dont have to be a bitch," she said glaring.

I snapped, "Well at least i dont fucking whine like one!"

"Fuck you, Mara," she said glaring even more.

"Im sorry, i see your lips moving, but im not exactly fluent in whiny teenager," she turned and walked out of the room.

"Where you going now?" i asked sighing, walking after her. I grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. Why did she always have to question my intentions, she kept doing that. Jesus, why the hell did she not trust me? I already told her wouldn't turn out like us, in fact i figured she'd just go back to Edward when this was over.

"Well if im not useful for anything other then complaining, then im going home."

"Oh yeah, how you gonna do that? You have no car, no ID, no money, and i sincerely doubt you know how to get back to Forks from South Dakota, if you house hasn't already been burned to the ground," i said rolliny my eyes. "You wouldn't even be able to make it out of the state before your monster magnet ass gets killed."

"In the last fives minutes, i've imagined killing you three times, you know that," she said harshly glaring at me from the doorway, hands balled into fists as if she was ready to take a swing at me.

"Really? _Just_ three?" she lifted up a beer bottle and whipped it at me. i barely caught in time, having expected her to insult or hit me.

"Dont throw things at me you ass!"

"What are you going to do, ground me?" she asked snidely.

"Dont tempt me," i said rolling my eyes. She opened her mouth to say something else but we were interrupted.

"Enough, both of you," Dean said, clearly unamused with our arguement.

"She started it," we said simultaneously, still glaring at each other.

"Are you willing to help us or not?" the angel asked, also exasperated.

In sync, i said "No," and she said "yes".

"Bella i said no for fucks sakes," i said getting worked up again.

"Fine, then leave, but im staying."

She stood her ground, looking calm and decided. I let out a a frustrated sound, "goddamit!"

i glared at her, strolled towards the desk, grabbed the bottle of whisky and left the house. She knew i wouldn't leave her here. Should've seen that one coming, Kade and i did that to each other constantly. Go figure she'd be like that too. I just shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, now i needed a new plan. _Great._


	10. Death Wish

Bobby's was as much of a junkyard, as it was all those years ago. It was hard to believe Bobby was even still alive. Most hunters died by the time they were forty, but then again, he hadn't been in the game more then twenty years. I wonder if it should've started counting from when he first started hunting.

I walked through the streams of cars, and raised my eyebrows slightly, coming to the edge of the gravel and up against the beginning of a field. A large tree stood almost in the centre of the field. As i made my way towards it, i noticed the cut words and names, dates going back a little over fifteen years ago. The oldest one was wearing away, and i could barely make out the words, 'Sammy and Dean were here, August 1993'. I chuckled humourlessly, seeing the name 'Sammy' scratched out and on top of it, 'Sam'. Sounds like something an older brother do, bring my thoughts back to my own sibling.

The girl was so hell bent on saving the world, a 'do it or die trying' kind of mentality, she could be such a martyr sometimes. I'd really need to break her out of that habit without just dropping the ball. i suddenly wished i'd made it perfectly that she couldn't die. But no i had gone and kept that bit to myself. Now look where we are, with the 'we wont stay dead, but we'll let everyone else die around us Winchesters.'

I ran a hand through my hair, craving a fight. i pulled myself onto the rusting car, buried in the grass around it. Letting my body fall backwards onto the windshield, just looking up at the sky now. I sighed, debating whether or not to fill her in on our predicament. Maybe she'd agree to leave if i told her if one of us died, so did the other. I doubt that would change her mind, i rolled my eyes, sighing again.

"You okay?" a voice asked, my eyes shot open, meeting Dean's intense stare.

"Guess," i shot back at him harshly. He rolled his eyes at me, taking a sip of his beer. He sat down beside me, sitting back, but still keeping tense. "Relax, i dont plan on trying to kill you anytime soon," i said amused.

He raised his eyebrows, not saying anything. "So what's up with the girl, no one's even heard of her until you went and got her. Why didn't you just leave her out of it?"

I tried not to be offended with that comment, it sounded like he was trying to insult me. I looked over at him, curiously. He just looked thoughtful. I pulled out my cell phone, having transferred everything from my old into my new one. I went through the voice messages, playing it out loud.

_"Mara, you dont know me, but I'm your sister, I was hoping we could talk or something. W-we have the same father, and I didn't know about you and Kade till last night. Dad says Kade passed away and I dont know, I feel like I want to meet you. So give me a call, if your, if you want."_

"So that's where it all began huh?" he guessed and i nodded. "It was only a matter of time before someone showed up on her doorstep."

"Was she normal?" he asked, a weird emotion ghosting in his eyes.

I grinned, "no, not even close. She's got Other written all over those pretty little eyes of hers. One way or another she would've gotten thrown into the war. At least if she's with me, she'll have a shot at surviving."

"You think your brother would've found her before you if she hadn't sent the message?" he asked curiously and i nodded once, taking his beer from his hand, and taking a long pull of it, before passing it back to him.

"Without a doubt. If he had heard about her before me, then he would've told her to join him or die, you've met her, it's not hard to figure out what she'd choose," i said snorting in disbelief, shaking my head.

"Can you fight your brother, or Lilith?" he asked, seriously.

I thought about it, "when Kade shot me, i had thought he was dead, and i never got the chance to actually fight him. We were ambushed, over a hundred demons came at us from all sides. When i realized what was happening, i just burned the whole place to the ground, i was so distracted that i hadn't seen him. When i got out of the building, he was behind me. I turned, pulled out my gun, but when i saw who it was, i froze. He didn't even hesitate, just pulled the trigger."

He was silent, but still watching me, and i took a claming breath, remembering the gleam in his eyes when he'd seen me pause. "He came out of hell wrong, he was more demon then my brother. It's hard to say who would win between us. As for Lilith, well, put it this way, if Kade and i are both generals in different armies, what does that make her?"

"I dont know, president?' he asked shrugging.

"Bingo," i said, thoughtfully. "I never got the chance to fight Lilith, we'd met up a few times, she tried her beams of death on me and i punched her in the face."

He spit out the beer he'd been drinking, coughing on it, staring at me in disbelief. "You punched a little girl in the face?" i tilted my head, frowning.

"Lilith doesn't always play dress up as twelve year olds you know," i pointed out. "She was dressed up as a doctor when i met her. I'd been in the hospital the first time we met."

"Why were you in the hospital?"

"Someone cut the break lines in my car and they put the child lock on so once i closed the doors i couldn't get out," i said rolling my eyes, i had liked that beautiful blue audi. I was pissed when i woke up and remembered what had happened.

"Wouldn't that make you thirteen or something?" he asked surprised.

"Yep, my ass got charged for joy riding, reckless driving, grand theft auto and a long list of other things, didn't live long enough to even go to my first court appearance," i said chuckling.

We sat there quietly for a few minutes, both of us eventually drifting off in our minds. I found myself gazing at Dean for a moment. He was good looking for a hunter. You could just tell who was and wasn't a hunter, who was forced into the supernatural out of pain and vengeance and who was just raised into it. It was always in their eyes. They all had these haunted eyes, unable to forget something, unable to let go and move on. Hunters were always stuck in the past, unable to forgive.

Sometimes i couldn't help but feel bad for hunters. Humans could be pretty weak sometimes, and even more breakable. Wearing their hearts on there sleeve's all the time, even when they think they didn't. Hunters were no different, one wrong word and they'd go ape shit on you. So angry and hateful, violent, often hypocrital, judgemental and rascist towards other creatures. They were just as bad as we were, only we didn't use excuses to destroy humankind. We were honest with ourselves most of the time, we knew we were bad people, but we didn't use dead loved ones to make ourselves feel better about what we did to other people. We are what we are.

Dean didn't seem to have as many scars as most hunters would, but i wasn't sure if that meant he had more scars emotionally. Probably, everyone knew the stories about both of the brothers. The entire family really.

Staring at Dean i realized something. Thinking about how many hunters died so young, not a wrong mistake just giving up in the end. They all had a death wish. When you have no one left in the world and all you seem to be is bitter and hateful, why stick around. In those final moments, they decided whether or not to fight harder, or to just let go, knowing once they decided to let go, that it could all finally be over. They could move on, you know assuming they go to heaven. I know both of the Winchesters died every now and again, but i wondered if they'd ever give in, how horrible would that be? Finally able to let it all be over, die and then bam, your back on earth. It would be like a huge celestial punch in the face.

Dean turned slightly, feeling my gaze on me and quirked an eyebrow in question. His expression changed and he was looking at me curiously now, none of that disdain or contempt he'd had when we'd first met just an hour ago.

"Dean-," i was so surprised to see the angel appear out of nowhere, i'd thrown my fist out and hit him hard in nose without a second thought. He fell backwards a few feet and i cringed after realizing who i'd hit.

"Sorry, it's just a reflex," i said, moving to help him up. I looked at Dean, who was grinning from ear to ear. The angel looked to be okay, he was holding his nose though, and i could see a small dribble of blood sliding down over his upper lip.

"It's impolite to sneak up on people like that you know. Dont they teach you manners up there in heavem?" I curiously asked, "Hey, do you think it's a sin to punch an angel the face?"

Dean couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I just had to be careful, the future isn't exactly set in stone anyways.


	11. You Don't Want to Watch? Then Go Away!

Bella POV

I was getting frustrated with all swearing everyone this house insisted on using. You couldn't have a single conversation with anyone in the house without them cursing. It was just their everyday speech, but it was not mine. I wasn't sure why that bothered me so much, considering everything that was going on around me. Every time someone swore for more then three times, i vowed to hide Mara's mercedes keys, Dean's keys to his impala and Sam' laptop.

The only one who didn't swear was Castiel, who insisted we call him Cas. That concept was weird in itself, an angel with a nick name, it seemed redundant with all the power you could feel whenever he was around. Bobby took my threat to burn some of his books more seriously then the other three, and hasn't sworn once.

We were alternating with my training. In the morning, i'd do my usual work out and Mara would show me something new. In the afternoon we'd practise my shielding and opening my psychic links. I'd usually end up going to bed early, all of the pressure and exhaustion taking it's toll. But the more i practised, the stronger i got.

I could run twice as fast as i had when we'd first trained, i was still pretty clumsy. My body seemed to understand the need to focus much more during the training then when any other time of day, but i still woke up bruised from tripping. The fighting was a little trickier, both Sam and Dean wanted to train me, worried she might let the sparring go too far. She never did though. That and she had insulted them, saying their training was inadequate compared to his. I didn't voice my agreement. Plus hers was more interesting then flat out military training. She let them do the weapons training thought.

Mara was glaring at Castiel who continued to loom over both of us annoyingly, to add he kept trying to tell me how to train in combat. He wanted to keep an eye on us, in case she taught me something she wasn't allowed to, not that it wouild matter all that much. She wanted to teach or show something, she would.

"Dont be a female dog Castiel!" Mara shouted at him, who had told her not to let me jump off the roof of Bobby's house. Dean grinned, and i quirked an eye brow at the demanding tone. Dean was on the ground level, with Sam, just in case i didnt make the jump.

"My vessel is not a canine nor is it female," he said, puzzeled expression.

"Wow," was all she could say, at a total of words. Neither of us was used to how literal he took things. Sometimes it was funny, mostly because of his expressed confusion. I heard Dean chuckled from down on the ground, Sam rolling his eyes.

"The impact could paralyze her, i implore you," he said staring at her with that usual intensity, as if that scary would freak her out.

"You dont want to watch, then go away," she said scowling. I admit i was a little nervous about the whole jumping thing. I'd seen the way she moved, what her own body was capable of. It was exciting to know i'll be able to move that lithely. I just hadn't thought this was how i'd get here.

"I will not 'go away' when you are putting your sister intentionally in danger," he said giving her a look.

"She'll be fine!" she said, aggravated, turning to me. "Do you think your ready for this?"

I hesitated and nodded, she turned back to Cas, "there she knows what she's getting into. You have two options; get the hell out of her way or i'll set you on fire and push you off the roof myself!"

"You would attempt to attack an angel?" he asked, his tone sounding dangerous.

"Only if they dont get the hell out of my way," she said evenly. They stared at each other, before he relented, appearing on the ground level in between Sam and Dean, who flinched.

She turned to me, giving me a nod, and moved to the ledge stepping off of it. She hit the ground instanly, knees bent sligtly, her left leg forward, and the right back some, both hands in the same direction. She made things like that look so easy.

I took a deep breath, about to move off when a voice broke in, startling me, 'what are you idj-," Bobby cut off as i lost my balance falling. I let my shield expand a foot off the air, and it disappeared as i fell on my ass.

We all turned to glare at Bobby. "What the hell is going on?" he asked gruffly in a suspicious tone.

"Bella's trying to pull a superman," Dean said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't that be super woman?" Cas retorted, i just rolled my eyes.

Mara and i were sitting on Bobby's deck quietly, not speaking. It had pouring all day and i could see how restless she was getting. It had been days since we'd left the house. We hadn't gone anywhere since going to pick up our stuff in Phoenix.

"I've been thinking where we should go next, i'm thinking Vancouver," she said, not really looking for an opinion, just thinking out loud.

"What's in Vancouver?" based on the last few places she'd taken me, or shown me, i was excited. If i liked any kind of surprise, it was this kind.

"Gypsy Time Pools," she said smiling slightly.

"What?" i asked, not understanding what that meant.

"There are caves and watersystems under this huge waterfall. The property is owned by a clan of gypsys. To protect it. There made for visions and clarity. It'll give you a temporary clarity. I suppose it's not really giving you a vision, a sort of knowing. You'll just have these gut feelings, like whether or not your in danger, stuff like that. Plus it's beautiful in there," the door opened, Dean walked out onto the porch.

We'd been here for three weeks know and you could feel the intensity between them a lot of the time. They didn't show it though, whenever they were in the same room or talking you could see the look on both of their faces. Like talking to each other made them at ease. Even Sam noticed, we'd share looks everytime they did that and everytime we'd just get up and go elsewhere. Like right now.

Sam was tapping away at his laptop when i found him up in his room. I could just barely see through the crease in the frame. i grinned, getting an idea. I bit my lip, concentrating a little. He got the weirdest look on his face when his laptop began to shake, as if it was possessed.

"What the hell?" i heard him mutter, and made it float upwards a little. It paused in the air and he reached for it. I pulled it just out of his reach again. He had the most confused expression on his face. I pulled it away again as it backed out of his reach one more time.

Realization dawned on him and he scowled at the door, "i know that's you Bella."

I snickered a little and he glared even more as i pushed open the door. "Mara and Dean are eye stripping each other again," i said, flopping onto the bed on my stomach when he moved over.

He snorted, "think they'll do anything about it?"

I shrugged, "only if neither of them gets laid any time soon."

He chuckled, both of us sitting quietly. "Mara wants to check out Gypsy Pools in vancouver or something."

His eyes went wide, "Gypsy Time Pools? Seriously?" he asked grinning.

I gave him a weird look, surprised with his sudden excitement. "Yeah, you know about them?"

"I've read stories about them, but i always just thought they were legends or something."

"Your line of work and you thought they were a legend?"

He shrugged, "it's hard to know what's fact and what's myth."

"Did you want to come or something?"

"Think your sister would let me?" i shrugged, i didn't see why not.

"Will Dean let you, i mean, sounds like he doesn't want you doing anything with your abilities," Mara had told me that Sam had demon inside of him, that it was permanent. I think it just scared Dean, i mean, you do fear what you dont understand. Maybe if he had some sort of latent power or something he wouldn't make such a big deal about it.

I believed my sister when she said it's about the person, not the blood line. I didn't feel evil, i felt different even since first meeting her, but not evil. I just felt, stronger, i guess is the best word for it. I was more confident, knowing i could actually help when problems came up, instead being a burden and getting hurt all the time. I've seen how bad it could go if i got hurt, everyone around me would get distracted and someone ended getting more hurt then me.

"Dean's just worried i'll go darkside, has been ever since our dad died," he said frowning.

"Why?" i asked, puzzled. If his dad was gone, wouldn't that make it less of a pressure to reach his standards.

Sam eyed me for a moment, debating something internally. "When he died, he said something to Dean. He told Dean to protect me, to save me, and that if he couldn't save me, then he'd have to kill me."

I felt my eyes going wide, his words setting in. "What an ass, who says that to their kid when there dying," i said in disgust. "Based on what i've heard, you John seems like a colossal douche."

He laughed a little, "he was. He's had some kind of a falling out with just about everyone we know."

We sat quietly, i happened to enjoy Sam's company more then Dean's. Dean always seemed to be so lost in some bad memory, it would make me think about things i'd rather not. Or maybe it was just the fact that he'd been in hell before. Which was weird, because i didn't feel that way about Mara. She may be an uber bitch sometimes, but she still liked to go out an have fun. Even said we'd checking out her favourite club soon.

Sam was always quiet, but he would just end up focussed on whatever he was researching. If he _was_ researching anyways. Dean made a lot of comments on Sam watching porn. It was hard to tell if he was actually joking sometimes, almost everything that fell out of his mouth sounded sarcastic one way or another.

I heard my sister laugh, a moment later i could hear Dean too. The window was wide open and his bedroom was over the porch, so we heard everything perfectly. Both of us turned to the window, the laughter cut short, and then started up a moment later. I dont think i've heard her laugh like that before. I guessed Sam didn't hear his brother laugh to often either, considering his expression. He looked a little happy, happy for his brother? Then his smile dropped, becoming weary as if he was remembering something.

"What was your sister like, before we met you two?" Sam asked, listening to his brother said something, it was muffled, but we could still hear the smile in his voice.

"Scared, she's good at putting on a good show, but so was i, it's easy to see the signs," i said frowning. "She was cold."

"Cold?" he repeated, frowning. "She's cold now."

"I know, but it was a different kind of cold. She'd say things that made me wonder if she'd ever really been a good person. Not say, but just feeling it. She has no regard for human life. Just doesn't care about anyone really. It's hard to imagine, seeing as i didn't meet her until a few months. But something must've made her that way right?"

"She cares about you," he pointed out. i shook my head.

"She only cares about me because she needs me, when this whole war is over i wouldn't be surprised if we went our separate ways."

"Do you think hell made her that way?" he asked, "when Dean got back he was different. Had nightmares, didn't trust anyone, sometimes he doesn't even trust me."

"I dont know, she never really talks about her friends or what her life used to be like, just that she did a lot of terrible things, and i can tell she doesn't care about them. I think that's why she doesn't talk about her past, doesn't want to scare me," he nodded, agreeing with me.

"What's hell like anyways?" i had been meaning to ask someone that. Mara just brushed off the question.

"She didn't tell you?" he asked, eyebrows raised. I wondered if he would still tell me knowing she wouldn't.

"She said, and i quote 'ponies, rainbows and pretty flowers, all that and a bag of chips'" he chuckled humourlessly. I wasn't sure i really wanted to know, but i felt like i needed to. Maybe i'd understand her better if i got a better of how bad it really had been down there. Did hell really change her that much or was she always like that? It was question that went through my mind constantly.

"It's hell," Sam said shrugging. "it took Dean months to finally let me in and tell me what had happened down there. I could see how it affected him, this huge burden. But he felt guilty about hell. It just gnawed at him day in and day out. He was a wreck, still is. Hell just broke him, you know? Even more then he already had been."

"But what's it like? How long was he even down there?" i asked, not liking the sound of that. I new Dean was a little mesed up, but he made it sound like hell chewed him up into tiny pieces, spit him back out and then did it all over again.

"It's torture, they torture you, in every way they can. All the time. The first seal that needed to be broken was that a righteous man had to shed blood in hell. That was him, it took them thirty years to break him, make say yes, so he would torture people, not the other way around."

"Forty years?" i asked confused.

"Time is different down there, up here he had been dead for four months, down there it had been forty years," i stared in horror. If one month equalled ten years, she had been down their for hunders, around five hundred years.

"How long was she in hell for?" Sam asked slowly, seeing my face.

"She died four years ago, i'm pretty sure anyways," my words sunk in and he stared blankly, doing the math.

"She was just a kid," he whispered, looking pale.

"She was around fourteen," he didnt know what to say. Frankly, neither did i.

"She really has no idea how she got out?"

"If she does she's never going to tell us."


	12. The Harsh Realities Of Life

Mara POV

It hadn't been as hard i thought it would be to convince Dean to come with us. We had to do a lot of compromising. He downright refused to get on a plane, so that meant we had to drive. The four of us. The four of us in a car. The four of us in a car for thousands of miles. Oh yeah, i was thrilled.

Cas had 'angel business' as they continued to call it, so i didn't have worry about the three of squeezing into the back seat. We'd agreed to only take Dean's car, mostly because he refused to even consider taking mine, even though i'd insisted it was faster. Nothing i said changed his mind. I suddenly regretted not just taking ahead of them.

I pouted slightly staring out the window, sighing. We'd left early in the morning, which i'd discovered was a monday morning. I wasn't the greatest at keeping track of days. Bella read most of the time, and Sam did a lot of the same. It was a boring, and achingly long too.

It took us a week to get there, we'd only stopped twice to sleep, Bella and i getting a room, then getting one next to us. Most nights i could sleep, changing and slipping out of the door quietly, making sure the salt lines stayed intact.

It was quite cold tonight, colder then most nights, but it didn't bother me much. I just dropped my temperature a few degrees, making my skin adjust to the changes. It wasn't making it drop, as convincing myself it was. The more i believed it, the more it happened, mind over matter. Bella hadn't been all that good at that, at least not yet.

I made it back to the motel, a little after two, pausing to look at Dean. He had a beer in his hand, leaning against the railing outside his bedroom door. "Little late to be running, dont you think?" he asked, the words tumbling a bit. "Aren't you cold, you barely wearing anything?"

I grinned, moving up the steps. I had short spandex shorts on, no higher then mid thigh. I wore a sports bra, both of them being black pieces. Then just my running shoes and my headphones.

"Not really," i said, turning the device off. "What are you doing up, another nightmare i assume?"

"How do you know i have nightmares?" he asked suspiciously, but nodded.

Dean and i didn't talk about anything hell related, and if we got close to anything that reminded us of our little vacation one of us would switch the subject to something less depressing. We knew what it was like down there, and we didn't feel a need to talk about it. We also didn't need to worry about each other not understanding what it was like. There was no reason to voice our emotions, to share. We knew.

"We can hear you, you know, at night," i clarified. Thin walls, creaky beds and the tendency to wake up screaming our shouting. Or someone else waking us up.

"Right back at you," he said looking out over the parking lot and away from me.

"So how old are you anyways?" he asked, again, changing the subject.

"Physically, about sixteen, seventeen in may," i said, eying him.

"You look older," he commented, i wasn't sure if he meant physically, or in hell time, and more to himself then me, "maybe it's your eyes."

"Technically i'm supposed to be twenty. You know what it's like to be hunter, you grow up in the life, having grow up too fast. A life like mine is no different. That and the harsh reality of the world tends force you to grow up, open your eyes to things that ages you decades. With or without your consent."

He was looking at me oddly now. "You sound a lot older too, like your an eighty year old war vet turned buhdda."

"Thank you, that makes me wonderful inside," i said sarcastically and he grinned at me. "Like i said, harsh realities age you."

"Yeah," he said, almost sadly. "it is what it is i guess."

"Dont worry, your still beautiful," he said and at my quirked eyebrow, he blushed, the first time i've ever seen him flustered, looking away quickly. "I mean, your hot."

We stood quietly for a moment, a comfortable silence settling over us. I liked this, maybe more then i should. "So where are you parents? Your family?"

I looked away from him, eyes narrowed slightly, refusing to meet his eyes or say a word. "Hey," he said, a worried tone in his voice. He tilted my chin back to him, staring at me with that same curious and fond intensity. "Where is your family, you do have family right?"

He had such a genuine look of fear, as if my words would burn him or something. His hand travelled up lightly, cupping my face gently. His eyebrows furrowed, seeing something in me that he couldn't identify. It was guilt.

"Talk to me," he whispered, his thumb running across the bottom of my eye.

"I killed them," i bit out, my expression becoming void of emotion, the coldness in my voice matching it. I turned and went back into my room. I closed the door behind me, locking it. I sunk to floor, leaning against the cool door. It was the first i'd ever said the words out loud and no my chest hurt, like something was swallowing me up. I heard movement on the other side of the door, and a light knock. When i didn't respond he knocked again, and when he got no response he went back into his own room.

We went straight for the gypsy pools, not bothering to book a room right away. The property was owned by an elderly man, and if my sources were correct, that would make him around a hundred and thirty years, give or take a few years.

I hadn't wanted to take all of them at once, but i dont think we were allowed to go there more then once. A younger man opened the door, looking a little then Bella. He obviously looked older then me, everybody did. "Noah's been waiting for you," he said, stepping aside.

_What a cliche_, i thought amused. We passed through the door, the smell of incense and herbs passed over us, and i watched both Bella and Dean grimacing. I just brushed it off. Gypsy colonies really liked their incense.

The boy led us down a hall, straight out into the backyard. The woods were thick out here, and there was maybe just a little over seven feet of grass before the tree line started. An elderly man, who i assumed was Noah sat on a bench to our left. I shared looks with Bella, and he greeted us. Or at least i think he did, i couldn't be a hundred percent sure considering i couldn't identify the language.

"He says welcome to his home," the boy translated. We said 'hi' back, kind of awkwardly too. The man was blind, it didn't take long for that to sink in, what freaked me out the most, was the fact that if i didn't know any better, i'd say he was staring right at me. "He wants to know what your purpose for visiting is?"

"I'm teaching my sister," was all i said. The man spoke, still staring at me and i tried not to cringe.

"He would like to know why your teaching your sister."

"The first demon, Lilith is trying to set Lucifer free, i need my sisters help to stop her," i said a little unsure of where this was going.

He spoke again, this time looking at Dean, who tensed under the blind scrutiny. Yeah, i knew what that felt like, i thought, feeling the relief of his gaze leaving me. Why do psychics always have to do that?

"Noah wants to know why you were returned to earth after your deal was due," he said, frowning a little.

Dean didn't know what to say for a moment, before unevenly saying, "an angel pulled me out, they said i could stop Lucifer from rising."

Noah looked over each of our faces now, that same expressionless look. He spoke, in a graver and i just knew whatever he said next was really going to suck. "He wants to know if your each prepared to make great sacrifices to complete your journey. He wants you to understand that, if you succeed, all you will have gained is suffering and pain."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, each of us had our reactions and i just ignored them, watching the man closely. "He says you will each be betrayed by someone you care for, that you will lose more in this quest then you think. Are you prepared for all of this?"

Each of us nodded after a moment, it's kind of too late to go back now. Way to kill the spirit i thought bitterly. Noah turned his gaze to me again, the man didn't translate right away, looking confused for a moment. "He says when the war comes to an end, you must not let your own pain cloud your judgement or everything you fought for will crumble at your own doing."

I just raised my eyebrows and didn't bother mustering up a respone. Everyone was staring at me now and i frowned. I didn't know what that meant. Sounds like i was going to go bat shit crazy or something.

Thankfully, Noah didn't feel the need to continue the conversation, sending the boy as our guide into the bush. It wasn't long a walk as i would've thought. Each of us were silent, lost in our own thoughts. Not a single positive things came out of that damn discussion. Not one. Well he made it sound like we one, but then he turned around and said, that i'd ruin everything? Yeah, real comforting, i thought rolling my eyes.

"Wow," Bella said, and i bumped into her as she came to a stop. I looked up, a huge waterfall in front of us. We were surrounded by trees and the water was crystal clear. You could just carely make out the bottom of it, about ten feet deep maybe. It seemed to be all sand, which i thought was weird.

I heard splash and we all turned to watch the boy drive into the water. "Hey, no one said anything about swimming," Sam said wide eyed.

I just grinned, pulling my sweater and t-shirt off. I pushed off my pants, revealing nothing but my black bra and underwear. I was suddenly kind of glad i didn't have a thing for thongs. I winked at Dean, who was staring open mouthed and wide eyed at me, and then dove into the water after him. Ignoring the shouts everyone sent after me. Someone jumped in after me and i glanced back seeing Bella. Then i heard someone else and then i was too far under the waterfall to hear anything else.

I followed the bright blue color that seemed to be coming from under the waterfall, just past the wall. I was starting to get a little light headed but a hand dropped in front of me out of nowhere. I grabbed onto it, and he pulled me over the ledge.

I waited a moment, seeing my sister and then helped her out of the water. I stared around, it was kind of humid in here, but it looked kind of unreal. It was sort of like an underground cave system, it was well lit too. You could see straight through the water to the sand on the bottom. Kind of like you would a pool. I heard someone swear and then suck in a deep breath. I didn't need to look back to know it was Dean.

There were different sized openings all over the place, and sort of pillars of rock or something, reaching from the bottom to the top. It also seemed like the rock we were standing on wasn't being held up by anything. As if the pillars held it up, i didn't see anything holding it up from beneath. There were small platforms, going into different areas, and in some spots i could see little crystals and jems on the walls and ground. There was some kind of ink on the walls as well, crudely drawn images.

You wouldn't think there was light in here, but i could see perfectly, and stones were a sort of orange like color. Not the black rocks you'd expect in a cave.

"Wow," Bella said, moving up to my side, "this place is amazing."

"Yeah, no kidding," Sam said from behind us.

"Anyone else feel that?" Dean asked, a little freaked out.

We all turned to him, "what?"

"I feel like someone's watching us or something," we all looked at him weird and a wind swept through the room, carrying whsipers. "See! There it is again!"

"Dean, there spirits, do you have any idea how old this place is?" i asked in disbelief. "Different religious colonies would worship this place centuries ago. People used to believe if you died in here, you might me granted immoirtality by the spirits if they deemed you worthy of it."

"Really? There has to be a set back, no deal's that good," he said frowning.

"Like i said, worthy. No one's been given the gift of eternal life in centuries, that's why the rest of the world doesn't know about it anymore. The gypsys protect it when foolish people used to try and take the waters."

We were all quiet for a moment, moving around and looking at the different symbols and crystals. I knew my fair share about crystals, but i didn't recognize any of them here. "Does anyone else feel different?" Bella asked suddenly, looking down at her hands, flipping them to look at the other sides.

"Now that you mention it," Sam said frowning. I paused, noticing the unusual sensation.

"My skin is buzzing or something," Dean said frowning.

"The waters on this side of the waterfall wash away scars you may have had previously," the boy said, coming out of nowhere on my right. i jumped in surprise. "It also chooses to bestow beauty upon people of it's choosing, you should be thankful, no one has been to the pools in over twenty two years."

All of us were quiet for a moment and i ran a through my hair, ringing it out. "Alright Bella, time for a new lesson," i said grinning at her. It wasn't so much a lesson, as it was teaching her how to connect to her spirit in a less controlled enviornment. The energy from the cave was all about sight and clarity. It was empowering, and it would help you find confidence, sometimes answers, they were vague and the cave didn't exactly spell it out for you. But it would help guide you to something. It was like a really deep meditating. Once she fell into the trance, she didn't move for hours.


	13. She's Just Full of Surprises

Mara POV

When Bella had first come out of her trance i wasn't sure why i had been worried. I didn't need to wait long to find out what was going on. It was Edward. I stared at her expression, as we all got onto the plane headed for Alaska. I was skeptical, but based on how freaked she was i agreed to take her. She just kept saying that, 'something is wrong', or 'something's happening, i need to know what's going on'.

Dean was gripping the arms of plane seat as if they were his life force. Sam and i watched him pale and if i didn't know any better i'd say it went a little green. His eyes were wide, as if they were dinner plates and he was so tense i wouldn't have been surprised if his spine snapped in half. Sam and i took pictures. He just glared, not trusting himself to speak without vomitting.

The plane ride was rather short thankfully. I'd been paranod Dean would throw up on me, as i was in the seat next to him. Sam was even more paranoid, because him and Bella sat in front of us. There was quite a bit of space, the wonders of first class travelling, but Dean would still hit him if he got sick.

I made a comment to face the other way if he did end up throwing up and he almost relaxed enough to throw a smart remark at me. But he held his tongue. He practically ran for the doors when the plane came to a stop. Sam and i just laughed at him. "I think that's the fastest i've ever seen him run, like a bat out of hell," Sam said, neither of us bothering with the sentiment. It was true afterall.

Bella was quiet ever since we'd left the Gypsy pools, barely agreeing to let us pick up everything at the hotel before we left. Dean had wanted to stay behind, but when i told him Bella's boyfriend and her family were vampires he didn't say another word about staying behind, mostly because Sam wanted to meet the family of vampires. Wasn't sure why though.

We rented the first car we could get, before going through the phone book. The town we were in was relatively small, and Bella said she knew all of the alias they used, so the phone book it was. They were listed under the name Peters.

"Peters? Seriously, they're vampires and that's the best could come up with? Wait, Irina Peters?" i asked wide eyed and snickering.

"Sounds like a bad joke," Sam said smirking from the back seat.

"Can we go to a liquer store?" Dean asked, still looking nauseous. Sam just grinned and i chuckled, Bella brushed him off.

"Later," Bella said, and i shot her a look.

"Chill out Bella, i'm sure they're fine," she said nothing.

There had been no answer at their Fork's residence so she assumed they were here, and it _was_ the last place we'd come across them after all. They were vampires after all. If you were like us, or an angel, maybe even a demon, you could hurt them. Killing them was a tad harder to accomplist. Not impossible but difficult. Vampires were made to be hard to kill, their skin was almost impenetrable. Weapons didn't work on them. But i'm sure if you dropped a car over them that might hurt. But who wouldn't that hurt? If you had no weapons to rip off their head, the only sure what to kill them, you had to either find one, or pray for inhuman strength. Then burn them. I was just glad they were smallest circle of species on the supernatural food chain.

We pulled up to a house on the opposite end of the entrance into town. It was big enough for a bunch of vampires, i thought absently. She got out, not even turning the car off or closing door. I turned off the car. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Stay here," i said, moving to catch up with her. "Jesus Bella, would you wait a sec before barging-," she threw open the door, and i flinched when it slammed against the wall hard. I swore again, running in after her.

Casting a glance at all of shocked and frozen expresions, not finding the one she was looking for. She then bolted up the stairs when she didn't see him. "Hi," i said frowning awkwardly, i heard open doors and then ran up after her.

"Bella dont go in there!" the pixie shouted after us. That confirmed my suspicion, this was only going to get worse.

She threw open the second last door on the left, freezing instantly. I came up behind her, "holy shit!" was all i could say, thinking i was imagining things.

It took us both a moment to process exactly what it was that we were seeing. What was sure to be Edward, mostly by the color of his hair, and a blonde, who i also assumed was Tanya. What took longer to process was their highly compromising position.

"Holy shit," i said again, this time the realization setting into the words.

They were staring at us now, as frozen as we were. I dont think this was what she had in mind when she said something was wrong. They finally separated, showing all their parts and i cringed. "Bella, it's not what it looks like," he said quickly, at least he had the dencency to cover himself up and acknowledge us. A weird past through mine, Bella had told me they were both virgins. With that disturbing thought, did that make Edward a hundred twenty year old virgin peophile? I resisted the urge to ask if that been true.

"Wait, did you really just say what i think you did?" i asked in disbelief, letting the weird thought fade.

"Oh boo hoo, you dumped him, remember?" Tanya mocked, a devious look in her eyes, triumph in her smile.

"You know what, you can have him," she said coldly, turning and walking away. Wow, she continued to stun me when she was like that. Bella had never struck me as cold or brutally honest, but she had her moments. Apparently when it came to Edward anyways. But based on Edward's face, he didn't hear her talk like that very often, it at all. Yet another change i'd seen in her.

I turned, to follow her down, and she was almost at the bottom of the stairs when Edward pushed past me quickly, having pulled on shorts. He closed the door before she got it, and stood in front of her.

"Let me explain, just give me a minute here," he pleaded, i watched her hands ball up into fists, and start to tremble, all that anger and betrayel just itching to let loose.

"Oh, your going to need more then a minute," i said amused.

"Edward, your not getting a moment, your getting my fist in your face," she raged, raising her fists and letting it fly forward. It was the fastest i'd seen her hit anyone in such a swift movement, she didn't even give him a second to defend himself or react. He was too startled with the words.

He hit the door hard, crashing through and landing back onto the porch. I raised my eyebrows slightly, my lips making a sort, 'oh' shape. I was impressed, she didn't even use a shield, too pissed off i guess. Maybe she didn't want her shield to hurt him, wanting him to know that it wouldn't be hard to hurt him without it now. Wanting to hurt him herself with her human body and not supernatural means.

Alice rushed out the door, everyone getting up in case something else happened. I just watched, and so did Sam and Dean, but they got out of the car to see if something else happened. Alice helped him up, and the moment he got up, she hit him again. Much to everyone's surprise. I heard Sam say, "Dean do something!"

"Are you nuts? Look at her, i'm not going anywhere near her!"

"That's enough Bella," a man i assumed was Carlisle, by the authoritive tone.

"i beg to differ," she said coldly, not even glancing back, jumping off the steps. I leant against a wooden pole, arms crossed. Sam and Dean watched. Bella was just full of surprises today. "Stop, love, just talk to me," he'd been silent up until now, he realized his mistake a second later when her fist connected with his jaw.

"You dont get to call me that," she said completely furious.

"Aren't you gonna do something, you said you could control her," Tanya said to me hatefully and moved to help him. Everyone appeared smart enough to stay out of it, aside from her. She grabbed her arm, spinning her around. Bella hit her too.

"Why dont you keep your bitch on a leash?" Rosalie said to me.

Bella chuckled darkly, "did you say something Rosalie, i wasn't sure it was you considering all you think about is your own vanity."

Rosalie got offended, and began walking towards her, "What did you just say to me you worthless-," Bella cut her off.

"Oh your a deaf vampire too?" she asked harshly. I didn't get very defensive this time, i knew if they made a move, she could stop them.

"You-," the big guy who i remembered as Emmet, grabbed Rosalie before she could try and hurt her.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" Jasper asked me from behind.

"Why should i? I dont need her all pissed off, get it out of her system now rather then later. Besides, kind of looked like he had it coming to me," i said nonchalantly. If we waited that, all pent up emotion would eventually boil over and put us in danger. I needed her in control.

"Bella's in danger, and i dont mean because of you, it's something else. We've been looking for you to warn you," Carlisle said to me.

"Yeah, it looked like you were completely besides yourselves with concern," he gave me a pleading look. I contemplated it for a moment, he seemed truthful enough.

"Bella that's enough."

She moved away from her, having hesitated, never taking her eyes off of him. it was awkward for a moment. "Well, what?" i asked, impatiently.

"It's the Volturi," he said glancing from Edward to Bella and then back to me. Edward got up, moving a step away from her. I couldn't help the grin on my face. She looked pissed sure, but she didn't _look _scary.

"And?" i asked, not caring. "Who gives a damn about them?"

"They want to give her two options, join them or die," i burst out laughing, even Bella looked amused.

"That's it? Did they kill her puppy too, is her visa maxed out? What other grave information do we need?"

"The Volturi are in Italy, im not all that worried about a bunch of vampires who like to play castle," she said, voice drenched in sarcasm. "Who are they sending?"

"Jane, Demetri, three others, though it's unclear who exactly, there getting around my visions," Alice said.

"Jane's the one who can make you feel pain right?" i guessed. I wasn't good with my history, let alone vampire history. I was aware of one of the Volturi being five kinds of crazy and kind of sadistic. Carlisle nodded.

"Can we take them?" Bella asked me curiously.

"It may be a bit of a challenge, but what's practise for right?" i said shrugging.

"Good, let's get out of here," she said to me, ignoring everyone else, and walking back to the car.

I got into the passenger side this time, letting Dean drive. We began pulling out and as we backed out onto the road, a silver impala bounced into the air and then blew up when it collided with the ground. I looked at Bella, knowing it had been her. All of us were staring at her. "He probably loved his precious volvo more then me," she said a little bitterly.

Okay, _now _i was starting to worry.

**I was listening to Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood when i wrote this chapter. **

**Author's Note: I may make an alternate ending for this story, where Edward doesn't cheat on her. **


	14. Our Family Motto

Mara POV

It wasn't long after Bella and i split up with the Winchesters, all of us having to go separate ways. We hadn't seen either of the Winchesters in a few weeks, the last time was when we had all been back at Bobby's. Now we just texted each other once or twice during the day, though i got word that Sam had killed Alistair. With his psychic mind killing power. I wonder if he could kill me that way, or Bella. We had a demon bloodline after all.

They had a hunt and Bella and i decided we should go pay the Volturi a visit. Splitting up was fine by me, being around angel's made me nervous. If angels could just teleport like that, without a second thought, where i couldn't even get into other countries without being completely drained of power for a month, sucked.

Bella also wasn't handling the whole Edward cheating thing very well. She'd disappear in the middle of the night, only for me to find her at a bar or something. I told her not to go home with anyone, she agreed so i dropped the subject. I got the feeling losig her virginity to some older stranger in some crap motel in a drunken haze might do more damage. She didn't need anymore traumatizing right now. She was getting the whole idea of channeling her emotions into her training, and i'd started enlisting all of my old contacts and whoever else had been part of my war agaisnt Lilith.

Everyone was even more optimistic about it, considering i had Bella on my side. The war hadn't exactly been fair last time around, what with Kade working behind the scenes all the time.

We had booked ourselves a tour to see the Volturi's castle. The only human i'd seen in the entire building was a secretary. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when Bella told me they lived in a castle.

"Does that say Botticelli?" she asked, as we passed a painting. I stared at it, nodding. It was a painting i had never seen before. Who'd a thought vampires were into this kind of thing. Glancing down the hallway, i wouldn't have been surprised if a lot of the paintings were from famed artists, long dead. "You dont think it's real do you?"

"Who knows," i said shaking my head. I wouldn't have been surprised if it was.

Two doors opened, and we entered what looked like a throne room. "Something doesn't seem right," she muttered under her breath as we looked around, seeing the hooded figures. The doors closed right behind us, hearing a sort of locking sound and we shared uneasy looks. Then it clicked in. We were about to be dinner.

"Oh crap," i said grimacing. I just stared around the room, and Bella spun and started yanking on the locked doors. Everyone looked thrilled, if only they knew, i thought starting to panic a little. When we'd booked a tour, neither of us thought this was going to happen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome," a man said, blood red eyes shooting across the group. The vampires began taking subtle advances on the crowd.

I turned, pulling on the doors along with her. a young boy jumped a man close to him, biting into him. He screamed. Then everyone else began to pounce or scream bloody murder. I gripped a piece of wood, pulling hard. I fell backwards, the wood coming off in a big chunk. I jumped back up, pulling on the whole where the piece had been. Nothing changed. I punched through the word, cursing loudly when my fist met the metal sheets buried under the wood.

"There not opening!" she shouted at me.

"Yeah, no shit," i said, pulling a gun from under my waist band, moving in front of her protectively.

"That can't kill me," a young blond girl said to me, smiling as if he thought i was the funniest person in the world.

"No? Oh well, i'm sure it'll still hurt like hell," i said pulling the trigger. The impact sent her backwards, but she got back up quickly. She stared at us, a weird sort of dark gleam in her eyes, then she got angry.

"I think that's Jane," Bella muttered to me. She's not so scary, they made her sound like she was Medusa or Godzilla or something.

"Shorter then i'd imagined, look at her, she's like, twelve," i said snickering at her angry expression, hearing us perfectly, even over all of the screaming and bellowing around us. It looked like she had been about to attack us and then stopped, and i almost missed the movement.

"Bella!" i grabbed her forearm, twisting her. She already knew what was happening and kicked out, spinning in the air and hitting a blonde in the face. She landed gracefully, all the trianing finally paying off. He rushed her again, only for her to step to her right at the last second and he collided with another vampire rushing us. Least her reflexes were good.

A woman ran at me this time, too fast for me to follow the movement and we flew across the room and into some steps. I flipped back upwards, catching the punch he threw me and twisting his arm. He spun, howling in pain and dropping to his knees. I twisted his head, snapping his neck. It wouldn't kill him but it would keep him out of my way.

I saw Bella, going head to head with a tall brunette man, another vampire i'd imagine. Someone moved towards me, a blonde man this time, and braced myself as he got to me. I jumped into the air, letting my center of gravity shift and wrapped my legs around his head and twisted us. He spun, hitting the ground hard and then growled at me.

"Enough!" someone said angrily. Everyone in the room froze. Including Bella and i, we shared uneasy looks, on different sides of the room. i took a step towards her, everyone following the movement. I froze. Now that everyone was watching us, this could prove to be more difficult then i thought.

"Kill those two," he said, pointing to the two other humans still standing, crying in fear. They were dead before they hit the ground and Bella had shouted 'no'.

"Who are you two?" he asked, a mischievous look dancing in his eyes.

"You dont recognize the person you put a kill order on?" Bella asked, glaring.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked after a moment, taken aback. I suppose it wasn't every day the person your trying to kill strolls into your home. But there's a first for everything.

"Thought we'd give you a surprise visit," she said sarcastically, she moved towards me and everyone followed the movement but didn't act against her.

"You cannot possibly be human," he said confused.

"Oh i'm human all right, just a little more evolved then your average whimpering meals," she said smirking at him. I could see the shine of fear in her eyes, wondering just how much she could insult him before someone else made a move to kill her. But she held her ground, unwilling to let the tyrant scare her.

Another trait i admired that seemed to run in the family, the need to be a smartass when faced with the possibility of death looming over our heads. Maybe we needed a family motto, 'if were gonna die we might as well piss off as many people as we can'.

"I can see that, your skills are most impressive, we could use an asset like you."

"When i want your praise i'll ask for it. What i do want is for you to quit sending vampires after us," she said coldly. "It's terribly annoying."

He gave her a dark look and turned to me, not sure who exactly i was, "and you are?"

"Her older sister," i couldn't help but stare at the ground around me. Pools of blood were just growing, making rivers to other pools. I was pretty grossed out. There were over a dozen bodies lying about, i found it distasteful, having a discussion like this with all these dead people around us. I hadn't realized how much blood was on myself until i'd looked down. It wasn't my blood, it must've been from other people, it was splashed on me.

"I ask you to re-think my offer Miss. Swan," he said smiling at her, he was kind of creepy, come to think of it. "Both of you."

"I'd rather die," she said in obvious contempt.

"So be it."

The guard ran for us and a shield appeared around us and the vampire. Everyone hit it and Bella kept her eyes closed. I lifted my palm, that same ball of fire appearing, as i went towards him. He just stared, in the same way Edward had. "Here's what's going to happen. Bella and i are going to walk out of your little castle, this little game of cat and mouse ends now and if i doesn't i will kill everyone in here, starting with you. Is that understood?"

He said nothing, just stared defiantly. I forced some more power into it, and it darkened, growing stronger. It left my hand, moving right in front of him. "Do we understand each other?" His eyes went wide, and he nodded quickly. "If you ever so much as think about sending another one of your little pets after us i can assure you, you wont live long after."

"Dont underestimate me Aro, because it'll be the last mistake you make. Both of us can do far more damage then your blood club. Now, if you have any doubt in your mind that we can end you pathetic little existance, i believe you've heard of Kaden Petrelli, am i correct?" she asked darkly, he nodded once, "that just so happens to be our brother. He has quite the temper, and killing us might just piss him off."

It wouldn't really piss him off that we'd die, more that he hadn't done it. For Kade it seemed like the only person who was allowed to kill us, was him. He had a weird thought process.

His eyes had widened at the mention of our brother and just swallowed thickly, and nodded. The flame disappeared, and we left the room. She didn't put the shield down until we were out of the building. They wouldn't attack us in broad daylight, at least i didn't think they would.

"Where should we go now?"

I thought about it for a moment, "how about Greece? They have mermaids there."

"Mermaids are real?" she asked in disbelief.

"What isn't nowadays?" i retorted smirking at her expression.

"I dont know, flying pigs?"

I gave her a dead serious lookm, "I know flying pigs, they live in new york," she stared at me in disbelief. I laughed.


	15. That Bastard Set Me Up!

Mara POV

We got off the plane in Los Angelos, to visit Seven Deadly Sins. I had always enjoyed this particular club, it was a whole factory building, with basement parking and three upper floors on top of the ground floor.

Bella hadn't wanted to go anywhere filled with more supernatural's then we could handle, especially with how sore both of us still were. Until i told her there was racing there. She wanted to try her hand at it again, see if it was different from Phoenix. Personally, i just think she loved racing. It wasnt hard to tell.

I wanted to go because Jackson said someone had spotted Nate at Seven, and seeing as i couldn't think of a single place to look for him, i figured i'd followed the lead. Though the trail was weak and didn't make a whole lot of sense. Nate was never all that enthusiastic when it came down to these kinds of places. They were crawling with monsters, most of them violent and hungry, humans died on a daily basis and huge fights would break out between breeds. I always found it rather amusing. But if Nate was hanging out here, either he'd changed a lot, and i mean a lot, in the last few years or _something_ was up.

I texted Dean for the second time this week, again getting no response. "Still no answer?" Bella asked, coming out in a red halter top and jeans.

I just shook my head, "you?"

"No, i get the feeling he hasn't even seen my messages," she said frowning. Bobby hadn't picked up the phone, and neither had Sam and Dean, and there was no way i was calling an angel. i wasn't all that worried, those two died so many times it was probably more annoying then upsetting nowadays.

"Whatever, there probably just in the middle of a hunt or something," i said shrugging. The last message we'd gotten had been after we got to Greece. Greece, my thoughts taking a dark turn. Bella wasn't angry about what happened in Greece, more confused and disappointed. I stopped the train of thought, getting into the car and focused on our destination. I wouldn't think about Greece tonight.

Seven Deadly Sins was a supernatural club. The first floor was the dance floor with a balcony above it and the floor on top, had what used to be offices or storage rooms. Those rooms were for either card games or doing drugs, and other things. The entire building was warded and if you were human, you'd feel the need to run in the other direction. Even cops felt that way, it was weird to watch.

Once when Kade and i were younger, cops had started to pull into the parking lot and they made it half way to the door when they turned and just walked back. They looked terrified, one of them got sick. It made you feel physically ill the closer you got, if you weren't invited, actually it made every human feel that way, unless you were within two feet of something paranormal.

The bouncer gave me a nod, and stepped aside for us to go in. The music was almost painfully loud and the entire building was already packed. I checked the time on my phone, it was going on eleven. "If you get into any trouble, come find me," i said, handing her the car keys. "And dont go anywhere else."

"Your not my babysitter," she said frowning at me.

"Apparently i am, or do i need to remind you about what happened when you took off in Greece?" she just glared at me and then walked away, not wanting to argue tonight.

I ordered a drink, sitting around and scanning the faces. I didn't see anyone all that familiar, but i had an uneasy feeling. I thought about what happened when Bella left the hotel room. You can't leave the girl on her own for a few hours without her getting into trouble.

I shook my head, trying to think about anything other then the disastrous ending to that trip. But the memory wouldn't leave. It had been the only time i'd been greatful for the link between us. She'd only been gone an hour when the pain started. If it weren't for the link i wouldn't have worried about her at all until dawn, she always came home after a few hours. By the time i'd even wonder where she'd gone off to, she would've been dead, or pretty much dead, considering i would've been dead with her.

The way i'd found her, god, the condition she was in. She was just covered in blood, she'd been with some other guy, and he was long dead, and it took longer then it should've for it click in at what i was seeing. Another man had been there, who had been waiting to get Bella alone. It had been Kade. I hadn't even suspected a thing, i was so caught up in teaching her and showing her things that i'd missed whatever signs had been pointing at him. The huge fight that landed me two broken ribs and half a dozen other injuries. I'd barely gotten my sister to a hospital in time.

But that wasn't what had pissed Bella off about the whole ordeal, and that wasn't why it bothered me so much. No, it was the fact that i had a chance to kill him, and i didn't take it. I couldn't do it, i just stood there, and he was nearly unconscious on the ground, loaded gun in my hand. And i didn't take the shot. I just couldn't, and even when he mocked me about it, i still didn't pull the trigger.

"_You couldn't kill me if you hated me, let alone if you had to, you love me too much for that. We can fight time and time again, but when it comes down it, you just can't do it. And the world will suffer because of you."_

His words just wouldn't leave me alone. This sucked, i thought looking up at the ceiling and back down. All i did was knock him out and then take Bella and run. Once he woke up he was probably crazy pissed off.

"Funny seeing you here," a voice said, bringing me out of my thoughts and i jumped in surprise.

I turned, seeing Nate. "Hey," he said, smiling widely at me, pulling me into a hug. "i heard you were up and kicking, didn't believe it until now."

I laughed, unsure of what to say, just knowing i missed him. "Come on let's go talk upstairs," he said, grabbing a bottle of tequila when the bartended wasn't looking.

We went up onto the roof, sitting on the ledge, and i saw Bella fly around the building, second in the race. "That Bella down there?" he asked, following my gaze.

"Yeah, she's a natural," i said grinning. We passed the bottle back and forth a few times.

"So i hear your starting up a war with Lilith all over again," he said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Something like that," i said shrugging, feeling the warmth of the alcohol set in.

"Your going to lose, you know," he said grinning at me. I gave him a weird look, and before i had a moment to process the blacked out eyes, he had pushed me.

I turned, barely in time to catch the roof ledge. I looked back at the spot he'd been in, seeing no one. "What the hell," i muttered, heaving myself up and staring. "Oh, shit."

There must've been at least a dozen demons on the roof. I heard the sounds of a crash below me and tensed, unsure of whether or not that had been Bella. Then it clicked in, this was a set up. That bastard Jackson set me up! Oh he was freaking dead, as dead as a person could be.

"You really think you can stop Lilith? Or me for that matter?" Kade asked, stepping towards me. I backed up a step, right on the ledge. Man, this family was nothing but bad luck. I turned back to everyone, who were all taking slow steps towards me. i felt like a cornered animal or something. I wouldn't reach anything if i jumped off, everything was too far to grab onto.

"You had Nate possessed," i said coldly, opting to talk to him, think up a plan.

"Of course i did, i just wanted to see the look on your face," he said, smiling growing. I said nothing, just glared. I heard gun shots and then debated whether or not what i was about to do was a good idea. But Bella was down there. I pulled my gun, shooting at the two people closest to me. Wings unfolded behind his back and i just stared. That was new.

"When the hell did you get wings?" i asked in disbelief.

"Around the same time i woke up in a box," he said, flying straight into me and throwing me off the roof.

Before i got halfway to the ground, something caught me mid air. Bella. The shield disappeared at the sound of another gun shot, and i started falling again. I landed on a car, the glass shattered and the hood caved in under the impact, car alarms sounding around me. I struggled to sit up, and rolled off of the car, staggering a little.

"Bella!" i called, "where the hell are you!" she'd just been here.

I looked around, seeing no one above me or around me. I heard more gun shots, some swearing and then something collided with me. We tumbled, and i turned Bella over onto her back. She was pretty beaten up, but it didn't look like she had any major injuries. I looked around, neither of us having a weapon and i heard a whooshing sound. I looked up to my right, Kade was coming back.

I ran for the car i'd landed on, grabbing my gun. I swung it around, only having two shots. What the hell? Of course, just my luck, i thought tossing the gun aside. Kade hit something unseen as he got within touching distance of me, then he was flying straight through the cement wall, leaving a huge whole through it. Bella swayed and i grabbed her hand, helping her to the ground before she collapsed.

It wasn't until now that i'd realized a fight had broken out between all of the demons and everyone in the club. Mostly because of the huge whole now in the wall, there was a full on war raging inside there.

I saw someone i just barely remembered, and called their name, Declin, he had been running out of the building, to get the hell out of here i guess. He looked unsure, and i tossed him a set of keys, not waiting for his agreement. "Get her out of here," i said, lifting Bella and putting her into his arms. She was out cold before i'd even lifted her up.

He nodded, and a woman appeared at his side, opening a car door for them and getting in herself. Something hit me in the back and i fell forward in surprise. Then, who i assumed was Kade, grabbed my wrist and went up. I twisted, having nothing to grab onto, while he carried me through the air like a dangling fish. This sucked on so many levels. I felt like my arm was going to fall off.

We were over the city now, and we were scaling a massive building, having carried me further into the city. I kept swearing at him and shouting, but he'd just grin and about eight stories up, he let go, and i crashed through glass and into an office. I must've passed out for a few minutes, because when i opened my eyes everything around me was on fire.

I tried to stand, taking a deep breath and looking for an exit. I heard something break behind me, and turned just in time to watch the next floor collapsed above me. I ran to the window, feeling the building shake and only saw more fire. Windows exploded on the lower levels, i could see abulances, fire trucks and over a hundred people staring up. I turned, seeingn nothing but flames and groaned. "God i hate my life sometimes," i muttered, turning back and taking a deep breath. As more of the floor above me came undone, i reached, flinching as the fire burned my skin and gripped a wire. I tugged on it, and then threw myself out of the window.

I heard people scream as they watched and the wire jammed somewhere. "Damn it," i muttered tugging it and almost losing my hold on it when it came loose again. Then it jammed again. "Oh, come on!"

More screaming began and as i continued to tug on the wire, i couldn't help but glance back. There Kade was once again, my murderous brother who just so happened to have wings. How was that even fair? I started pulling harder on the wire and when i dropped, his hand just barely missed me. "No!" i shouted, watching him snap the wire in half. Then i was falling. Again.

I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and glared up at him. He was grinning, even looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Let go of me!" i said, and blue fire burst from my body, he released me, only for me to fall to the ground, hitting the cement. I rolled, pain filling every part of me. Someone helped me stand, and i looked around at the stunned crowd. A police officer trained a gun on me and i froze. People started screaming and running in different directions.

Kade had turned around, and was setting fire to the entire street, a street that was full of civilians. I turned, and ran. I had gone in the wrong direction, along with a few dozen other people. The building he had set fire was falling over and into the left building next to it. Which was falling right over us.


	16. That's Not Very Professional

The beeping from a heart monitor had woken me up. My head was pounding, i looked around, eyes watering as the light blinded me. I lifted my hand, only for it to get caught and my gaze shot downward. I was cuffed to the bed. I tugging on it, only furthering the pain in my wrist, probably should've realized why guaze was wrapped around it. Vague remnants of how i'd ended up here ran through my mind and i groaned. Kade had exposed all of us, and i bet i didnt come out looking all that human either. How typical of him. I was really starting to hate him.

A doctor unlocked the door, two police escorts behind him. They closed it and locked it again. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a building fell on me, how do you think i feel?" i snapped. "Where the fuck am i? And take these goddamn cuffs off of me."

"You wont be getting rid of those for a very long time," one cop said happily as if he was announcing he'd won the lottery. "You have quite the rap sheet Miss Petrelli, in fact, both you and your brother do. We've been looking for you for quite some time now. Strange how almost no on has heard of any of you in the last, five years? You seem to have quite a few people willing to keep you and your brother a secret."

"I'm fascinated, truly," i said in the most bored tone i could muster. Truth was, i was just tired. I didn't know where Bella was, whether or not she was safe. I didn't know if Kade was still in the city, and i didn't even want to think about how many people were dead or hurt because of me. And i was sore, a building falling over you might do that.

"Would you like to explain to us how your brother managed to move in the air like that, or let's start with why he wanted to burn a hundred eighteen innocent people to death on main street," i paled slightly at the number, and then looked away. It wasn't my fault my brother was a sociopath. "Oh does that upset you? I'm sorry, why dont i call up the thousands of grieving families and tell them you feel sorry." The cop tossed a bunch of pages at me, all pictures of the damage we'd done in different angles. The whole block had come crashing down, it was like he chopped up all of the buildings into tiny pieces and then left them piled there.

"That's not my fault," i said, tossing the pictures away from me and giving him a level stare despite how much pain i was in. They continued their interrogation for about half an hour, asking these boring questions about my name, cities i've been in, what happened to my family, where i've been and the list went on.

They started listing all of the crimes we were wanted for, ending with the worst and i couldn't help but roll my eyes when they finished. "Is that all?" i asked, trying to sound totally surprised. "You should check out interpol, i think your short a few."

"What does your brother want?" the calmer cop asked, eying me wearily. I got the feeling he knew i hadn't meant for anyone to get killed.

"I dont know, i would've asked him, but i was too busy getting my ass kicked," i said in a clipped tone, glaring at them. I turned my right hand over, staring at the IV in it in distaste. It was making my whole arm cold, whatever they were pumping into me was also giving me a headache. I didn't think it was a sedative or anything, maybe a bunch of vitamins, either way, it was stuff i didn't need and it was making me sick.

"You and your family are nothing but freaks and murderers, now before i hand you over to the army, why dont you tell us what your brother was trying to accomplish killing all those people," one of the cops said harshly.

I said nothing, just stared amused as his face darkened a little. "Was he trying to bring the city down, cause massive panic, what? Was it a terrorist attack?" that one made me roll my eyes, "Was he trying to give a government a taste of their medicine?" He hit me, well more like back handed me, and that surprised the hell out of me, "well say something! You must have something to say you heartless bitch."

"Yeah, i have something to say," they all waited, "it's ow! Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you, you dont just go around hitting people! That's not very professional."

He made a weird strangled sound and then moved to hit me, the other cop grabbed him and in the confusion i pulled on the cuffs as hard i could. It came apart, or rather, the handle with the other cuff came off the bed. I jumped off the bed, hitting the doctor. I turned, grabbed the gun in the other cops belt, and hit him across the face, deciding i'd have more time if i didn't kill a cop. I spun, gripped the thick plastic and hitting the other cops head and then rushed for the door.

I saw the cops before they saw me and kicked into the door, slamming them all back. I locked it, lifted a chair and threw it against the window. "Why can't i ever be on the ground floor," i muttered, and reached for a tree branch and climbed my way down.

I got to the ground, going around the corner and looking for either a car or a road sign. I stopped short, staring up at the gaping whole in the hospital. It was without a doubt done by Kade. He must've gotten hit in the fall or something, they brought him back and when he woke up, he must've just blown the room to bits to get out. I tried not to dwell on the fact that my brother had become a raging murderer and just went to find Bella before someone else got there hands on her.

After the big blow up at Seven Deadly Sins, we left L.A. right away. Especially when the police had acquired a picture from a sketch artist, our faces were on newspapers as well as the news itself. Luckily, only in that state though. All of the pictures of my fight wtih Kade were blurry and distorted. Bella's wasnt though, she wasn't in the fight as long i was.

We'd gone back to Bobby's right away, wait for everything to blow over. I couldn't believe how much damage we'd done. The fight was such a blur, all the power id used had totally exhausted me, but i refused to rest until we were back at Bobby's safely, much to Bella's dismay. He hadn't even broken a sweat during the fight.

We pulled up to the house, both of us smiling when we saw the impala. It wasn't until we got to the door that we heard the screaming. I didn't bother waiting, unsure if someone was in trouble. Sam nor Dean were answering their cellphones and neither had Bobby.

It was Sam's voice i realized, "No! Dean, no!" He started screaming again and we went straight downstairs. Bobby, Cas and Dean all stood outside the iron door. The panic room. Sam was in the panic room. What the hell?

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked, everyone turning to us.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella asked, brushing past me and going over to the door. She went to open it, and Dean slammed it shut before she had even pulled on the door. "What are you doing to him?"

"Why'd you guys come back so soon, i thought you were going to Asia," Dean said accusingly.

"Yeah, funny story about that actually," i said sarcastically. I was doing everything i could not to think of Greece and L.A. I was screwing everything up. Here i thought Bella wouldn't be ready for this, but no, she did everything she was supposed to, it was me that kept screwing up. "Havent you guys been watching the news?" i asked next, in disbelief.

"What the hell happened now?" Dean asked exasperated.

"We were at an underground club, we were ambushed by Kade and a bunch of demons. A huge fight broke out, the club was destroyed."

"Was Lilith there?" Cas asked staring me down as if it was my fault. Though i guess i kind of had it coming for being so gullible. I knew Jackson hated me, i thought it was odd he'd message me about Nate. But no, i was too excited to see my best friend and landed myself in the hospital and the FBI's most wanted. Yeah, i was an idiot sometimes.

"No, i dont know where she was. We couldn't stay out there, the fight ended for everyone else at the club. Kade didn't care about being exposed and a lot of the fight was video taped. We got arrested too."

"Was anyone hurt?" Dean asked frowning. I looked away and not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I didn't stick around to find out. But over a hundred or so people dead, probably more, twice as many injured. He set the first to a building, he collapsed another building, did some damage to a hospital and set a main street on fire, it was full of civilians. Google it, i'm sure our faces are all over the internet."

"You couldn't stop him?" Cas asked suspiciously, as if i meant to let him get away. I was covered in bruises and cuts and gauze and i still hadn't slept yet.

I blew up, "In case you happened to forget, he is the one that killed me, so yeah, i wasn't on top of my game when i knew he could succeed all over again. I was half drunk, i had two broken ribs, a sprained wrist and virtually no sleep, im sorry if my trying wasn't good enough for you," i shot angrily.

"If you lost how come he didn't kill you?" Bobby asked frowning at me.

"Because he didn't want to," Bella said shaking her head, not turning to us. I'm told you she'd been pretty freaked out when she woke up at Declin's place, she gave him a black eye before she relaxed enough to listen to him. I'd shown up an hour later. Bella saw the news reports and videos, i had not. "He didn't want to kill either of us. He was just making a point."

"What point?" Dean asked, not taking his gaze off of me.

"That even though she has me by her side, he could still kill both of us. He wanted us to know that if he wanted to take out either of us he could, and we wouldn't be able to stop him," Bella said, going towards the stairs, "all the training in the world wont make either of us ready to fight him."

"Bella we lost one fight, the war hasn't even started yet, were going to lose a lot of small battles, it's the last one that matters," i said shaking my head. "Giving up wont help much."

"Want to know why your going to lose?" she asked coldly. I narrowed my eyes at her, not liking where this was going. She didn't wait for an answer, "because he doesn't care about me or you. He didn't care that the last hit you took from him in L.A almost killed you. Tell me that you wouldn't hesitate if it came down to having a shot at killing him. That you'd be able to pull the trigger and end your own brothers life. Because i dont think you have it in you, after all you couldn't do it in Greece, so what makes you think you can now? Ask yourself something, can you kill your own brother?"

When i didn't respond again, just clenched my fists and glared at her even more. "If you can, then your no better then he is and i dont plan on sticking around to watch you fail. So you better make up your mind and pick whose side your on before your love for him gets you or one of us killed."

She walked back upstairs, all of us staring at where she'd been standing. I turned, punching a wall, it crumbled under the impact, dibris falling to the ground. I just went back upstairs, grabbed the bottle of liquor on the living room table and took some long gulps of it. She was right. I didn't feel like being inside, so i left the house, slamming the door shut with more force then necessary. I hadn't even bothered to stick around and find out why Dean had his brother locked up in the panic room and freaking out. I was too pissed off.

Her speech was stuck in my mind, playing over and over again. Backing up what my brother had said when we were in Greece, '_you couldn't kill me if you hated me, let alone if you had to, you love me too much for that. We can fight time and time again, but when it comes down it, you just can't do it. And the world will suffer because of you."_

I punched a window, it shattered, glass falling at my feet. Noah had been right, i would let my emotions cloud my judgement. I sighed, my head falling back against the iron. This couldnt get any worse. I knew she was right, but i couldn't help but wonder how right she was. Am i capable of taking his life? If i could, if i did, would that make me a bad person? Sure i've done some pretty dangerous things, and yeah, i'd hurt people, i've never actually killed anyone who didn't attack me first though.

But was that an excuse? I didn't feel anything when i put a bullet in someone, ending whatever they had. Shouldn't i feel guilty? I know i should, but i didn't. Family on the other hand is a whole different story. I know Bella wouldn't be able to stop him, she couldn't do it, kill a brother she doesn't even know.

Not a thing in the world could prepare me for this, nothing. i can fight, practise, put each other in the hospital, inflicting wounds that could potentially kill us unless we get to a hospital or something. But i couldn't do it.

I got angry, angry at everything. I stood, needing to break something, to destroy something, anything to ease the pain. I wanted to yell, scream at God for doing this to me. I wanted to cry, because i just couldn't do this anymore. I wanted to stop hurting and stop the ebbing of guilt knowing i'd gotten most of my family killed and countless other lives. If i just gotten it over and done with, if i'd just done it and not thought of it when i had my chance. But no, i was weak, and hundreds of people had died just days later.

I punched the car again, this time against the metal. I lifted a crowbar, and began smashing it against to the car so hard it shook. I hit it for a second time, and a third, and a fourth, and i didn't stop. "FUCK!" the scream reverberated through the rows of cars, followed by more hits to the car.

I must've done that hundreds of times before arms wrapped around me, knowing it was Dean without having to look back at me. He pulled me away from the car, the crowbar clattered to the ground. I collapsed, not letting me go, he pulled me to his chest tightly.

I hadn't realized i had tears rolling down my cheeks until i tasted salt on my lips. I shook, hyperventilating, struggling to catch my breath as i started trembling. He just held me, his lips pressed against my hair lightly. We stayed like that for a while.

"What do you need?" he asked, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Dont you mean 'what do i want'?" i asked, voice a little raw.

"No, what do you need?" he asked, taking my hand, intertwining his and mine together.

"I dont know," i said shrugging, looking down. God how embarrasing, just starts crying like a baby.


	17. Burn This Whole World Down

Dean burst through the door, bringing me out of my stupor and i glared at him. "Bella and Sam are missing." Then he was gone.

I sat in the bed for a moment and as his words registered in my mind i felt my body jolt and i reached for my cell phone. I called her phone getting nothing and then i was flying down the stairs still half drunk and swearing incoherently.

"When did Sam get out?" Dean asked Bobby, who held an ice pack to his forehead. He looked pretty out of it, and he was all dirty. Dean must've just found him.

"Some time after four, whatever happened, i dont know, they must've slipped past you two."

"Slipped past us?" i asked confused, i couldn't remember much after trashing the car. I turned to Dean who looked away guiltily, "what does that mean, what were we doing?"

"What do you think we were doing?" he shot at me with a glare and i hit him hard in the jaw, as if he would blame me for this.

"Dont blame me because you couldn't keep your sister on a leash!" he growed at me, and i moved on top of him, hitting him a second time. He rolled us, gripping my wrists tightly, trying to tell me to calm down. I threw my head foreward as hard as i could, getting him in the nose and he fell off of me.

"Im not the one who let my little brother get addicted to demon blood," he shoved me hard, and i hit the ledge of the desk. It shook and i hit him again, just as hard. We tumbled all over again, and i got him a third time before Castiel grabbed me and separated us. We glared at each other and i felt my eyes darken and light with fire.

"What are you two fighting about?" Cas asked, keeping us separated. Then i realized something, these idiot's were always too late to the punchline, i needed more help then this. I needed Kade.

"Fuck this, if you can't help me i'll find someone who can," i said shoving past the angel and into the back yard.

I went into the front yard, eventually finding my car. I noted Bella's missing stuff, and either assumed some convinced her to leave or made me want to this she did. I dug through the car, and when i was short two ingredients i threw open Dean's trunk. Eventually finding them i cut my palm, beeding blood dripped into the jar i gripped and i used a crowbar to rip up the earth. Dean eventually saw his open trunk and came out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked, pissed off that i was digging through his precious car.

I kicked the dirt over the jar waiting and ignoring Dean until he grabbed me. "Weird, that you want to talk to me all of a sudden," my brother said, hitting Dean so quickly i just stared in surprise. Dean hit a car falling foward and my brother grabbed me and shoved me into a car, the window shattered and i grinned.

"Didn't know you came at such a beck and call brother," he gave me a peculiar look, releasing me and hit Dean as he got close again.

"I want to know where Bella is," i said shrugging.

Kade regarded me almost sadly. "You wont like what you find sister."

"Is she alive?" he hesitated and then shrugged. I eyed him, he would have no reason to lie, and his hesitance meant more then just a flat our answer. He had no idea, but he was faster then a car, hell, faster then even a plane.

"I dont get all to involved with Lilith's activities, and she said she needed a half demon, i dont know what for," he said honestly. "Technically i'm a demon, and your too much of one, that left our dear sister."

"For what exactly?"

"A spell i think, dont go where she is Mara," he said seriously now. "Like i said, you wont like what you find."

"Take me to Bella now!" i practically screamed.

He waved at Dean, who was shouting at me not to move and i took my brothers hand. Then we were in another part of the country all together. I staggered, still half drunk and half hungover.

"Did you sleep with Dean Winchester?" he asked, as i stumbled back into a stand.

"Apparently," i said moodily. I didn't remember that much and i was more focused on my missing sister.

"Where are we?" i whispered, looking around confused.

"Some crap town in the middle of the nowhere, Lilith blocked me from her exact location, this as close as i could get us," he said shrugging. I turned to gaze at him oddly.

"Why are you helping at all?"

He gave me an unimpressed look. "Your still alive aren't you?"

"Define alive," i shot at him coldly, and just started walking. She was somewhere here, it was all a matter of finding out where.

"Bella could be useful, and with the way your acting, your more dangerous pissed off then Lilith would be. Just take a minute and relax would you," he said, grabbing me and spinning me around. I shoved him away from me, hate filling my eyes.

"Since when you do care at all about either of us! Bella is our sister, and if you had pulled your head out of your ass she wouldn't be missing!"

"I'm aware thank you, why do you care though? I've never seen you go bat shit crazy over a human, let alone our sister. I mean, hell, our other sister is dead, and you didn't care at all about her."

I spun around, eyes lighting, "no you didn't care Kade, just as sure as i am that you killed our fucking family! Do you even know what the word means? Cause i finally do!" He just looked at me weirdly, "Bella is the last one of us who doesn't have to turn out a fucking monster, the kind of monster you turned me into! But no, i woke up and the first thing i heard about was you and Lilith trying to torch the planet. So i taught our little sister to protect herself and you practically handed her over. If i hadn't had to spend so much damn time fighting you, rather then teaching her, she wouldn't be missing!" He just stared, as if i had been speaking a whole different language. I hit him hard, and he took the hit, watching me walking away furiously.

It didn't take long for me to find out she was in the basement of a church. How cliche, i thought, pushing through the doors. I got the oddest feeling, like a turn and run feeling. I glanced at Kade who looked equally as weirded out. I got to the basement only to find Dean pounding on the door.

"What's going on?" i asked running up next to him.

"Sam's in there with Lilith and Ruby," i blew open the door and ran straight for Bella. She was sprawled across some marble table and she was bleeding.

She was cold, really cold, too cold. I could hear talking in the background, laughter even, but i couldn't feel all that much except rage. Bella was dead, had been hours. I heard Kade drop down next to me, checking her pulse and he didn't even look at me. "is she-?" i had been hoping i was wrong somehow, that there was no way my sister was dead. But she was.

"Lilith must've needed her blood for a spell or something, Ruby probably grabbed her or tricked her-," i didn't wait for him to finish the sentence.

I felt my eyes light, and i set her body down, anger just filling me. I turned, and shoved my palm through Ruby's chest and she screamed. Before the demon could leave, i grabbed it, ripping it in half. But Ruby hadn't done this, Lilith had.

I felt something burst from me and it just burned my skin and i slammed into Lilith hard, shoving her against a wall.

"You did this," i said body heating. I heard people shout my name, but i ignored them. I grabbed her neck, slamming her against a wall. "Let's have a little fun."

I felt something pierce my skin and i pulled out a knife, i turned to Sam who had been holding the knife. "i suggest you leave," i said, dropping the knife.

"I know how upset you are," Dean said, pulling a gun. It flew into my hand, and i glanced back at my brother, who in a flash had the room covered in blood sigils and was bleeding from both arms. I grabbed Dean and Sam, all three of us landing in Bobby's living room.

I emptied the cult, tossing the gun through a window and everyone just stared. "I know how angry you are, and i know your hurting, but you can't kill Lilith," Dean said, taking a step towards me.

I regarded him coldly. "Watch me," before i could jump back he'd grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall.

"Killing her will set Lucifer free Mara, don't you understand that?"

I grinned at him, kissing him hard and taking him by surprise. I managed to flip us, holding him against the wall with nothing but mental power, "Lucifer doesn't need to be freed for it to be destroyed. You may know how i feel. But you dont have nearly as much power as me, and baby, I'm going to burn this whole world down."

I jumped back, finding my brother waiting for me. Lilith was just sitting there. "Winchester's think Lucifer will be freed if we kill her," i said amused, tilting my head at her. I had nothing but ideas. Ideas of ways to hurt her and every time i glanced over her, at the body of my sister, all i felt was rage and more power.

"Lucifer, huh?" my brother asked, standing next to a wall, regarding me curiously. I made a sound of confirmation and he grinned. "You think he likes chess?"

"I dont know, let's find out," i said, my own smirk matching his. I was thrilled with the idea.

When Lilith was nothing but a bloody mess in front of us, we both stared down, watching as the blood rivered to the center of the room in a weird symbol. "How'd i get out of the curse?" i asked, watching the symbol light a little in the center.

"The same way i did, letting go of our souls, not sure what we are anymore, maybe we were never human," he said thoughtfully, watching the blood glow a little brighter. "But we have all the time in the world to figure that out, dont we?" he asked, holding his hand out to me.

I slipped my hand into his, finally feeling like i was home. The room vanished from us, and i wasn't sure where we were going to land. I just knew that no one could stop us, unless we wanted to be stopped. We would be exactly that, unstoppable. I would be unstoppable.

I was going to burn this whole world down.


End file.
